The End In Fire
by naikyy
Summary: Une autre histoire, Une autre rencontre, Un autre genre... Je ne ferais pas comme tout le monde, et je crois que se sera la première fois où il n'y aura pas de "happy end"... Mais jspr ke vs aimeré! Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

_Je fais encore mon petit retour... et jspr cette fic' vous plaira..._

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit... **ne lisez pas** si vous aimer les **"happy end" **ou les **"ils vecurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants..." **Ce ne sera pas le cas!_

_Pourquoi? Parce que dérrière **"Hésitation"**, il y a marké que c'est **une tragédie.**.. Alors **ce n'est pas une suite**, mais les fin se ressembleront peut être!_

_Je tiens à préciser que **même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit peuvent écrire des reviews...** Et ne soyez pas indulgent, dites moi ce que vous pensez réelement...  
_

* * *

_**THE END IN FIRE.**_

* * *

_**1.Prologue…**_

Aujourd'hui j'ai appris une chose : _l'amour est une seule âme, dans deux corps séparer…_ Oui, pour moi on avait chacun une âme.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix, le devais le quitter…

Je l'aimais, mais aucune solution possible, c'était une impasse…

J'aurais donnée ma vie pour lui, j'aurais fait tout pour lui. Mais la vie est ainsi, et elle en a décidé autrement…

Quoi faire, quoi dire ? Je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma souffrance, ma peine, et ses yeux me bouleversaient, tout mon être se déchirait…

Je n'oublierais jamais son visage et sa voix, cela, j'étais sur qu'il resterait graver en moi à tout jamais, même lorsque je brûlerais dans les flammes…

Ses derniers mots résonnaient, comme des lames me transperçant _« Je t'aime »_ avait il dit. Impossible de lui répondre, ma gorge était trop nouée.

En une seconde, tout était fini…

* * *

_Le prologue est court? C'est fait exprés... Bon les deux premier chapitre sont déjà fait, mais c'est pas pour autant que je les posteré vite mdr_

_**Prochain chapitre:** Dans ce chapitre, on recommencera à zéro, Bella ne connais pas Edward, elle vit avec Alice, et elles vont en SOIREE..._


	2. Remrciements pour ts

**REGARDEZ BIEN JUSQU'A LA FIN, MEME CELLE QUI N'ONT PAS POSTER DE REVIEW POUR LE DERNIER CHAP', SI VOUS EN AVEZ MISE UNE DURANT UN CHAPITRE, VOUS SEREZ DEDANS PARCE QUE JE N'OUBLIE PERSONNE!**

**_Ensuite, j'aurais une question... Et une mauvaise nouvelle lol désolée..._**

* * *

**_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS & REMERCIEMENTS!  
_**

**_  
Valentine-T-W-I-L-I-L-G-H-T:_**_ Mdr sa me fais énormément plaisir que tu as aimé cette fin! MERCI! Ba c'est bien que tu te soi fait un compte aussi au moins ta plus a ecrir toujours ton pseudo et tout et tout lol. Je suis désolé... J'aurais du mieux expliquer pour Carlisle et Esmé, non il ne sont pas mort... mais ils sont triste enfin comme tout le monde de la famille! et oui c'est vrm la fin de ma fic... mais bon personnelement j'aurais passer des bon moments a lire tes review et tout! tu ma beaucoup complimentés, et je t'en remercie je sais pas combien de fois! MERCI pour tout, ton soutient, pour toutes tes reviews... MERCI! j'espere a bientot, ici ou sur ton blog... Gros bisous pren soin de toi bye...!  
_

**_CrazZy-BunNy: _**_PTDR ah c'est bon tu ma trop fait rire! De rien pour la video et je suis contente que sa t'es plus! j'ai vu sa que tu était grossière quand ta une passe émotionel mdr mais pas besoin de t'excuser, tu ma trop fait rire alors crois moi je ne t'en veux pas du tout! Ouais! trop dans la video on dirait Edward va bouffer Bella, ta trop raison, mais je crois que c'est parce que elle saigne... Déja le sang sous sa peau c'est dure pour lui alors a découvert lol j'imagine pas (tfacon je peux pas lol). Fin bon... Si je ne fais pas de chapitre ou ils sont au paradis, c'est parce que dés que mon imagination quitte la terre... sa devient n'importe quoi... lol DSL! Mais en tout cas je veux vraiment te remercier de ta fideliter, pour ton soutien, pour m'avoir fait rire... MERCI énormément! j'espere a bientot! si c'est pas sur une autre fic de ma part, ce sera sur la tienne! Merci encore gro bisou bye et pren soin de toi!_**_  
_**

**_Praes: _**_G__reluche? sa existe comme mot? Rho je suis a l'ouest mdr quand j'ai vu ce mot direct j'ai rigoler je me suis dis "ignorante" en parlant de moi bien sûre! Mais comment tu ma fait rire... Mais comment j'ai u mal au joue et au ventre tu déchire! jtm trop! lol franchement ya rien a dire sur toi t'es vraiment adorable! Bah oui, je t'ai expliquer, moi et les chapitre sur l'au dela ou je ne sais quoi... Sa deviendrai n'importe quoi! Mais ne soit pas triste! En plus ta l'avant première tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu ma tellement dévoilé sur ta fic que tu as fini (presque syncro!) que moi aussi j'ai voulu etre gentille! Vert noisette? Bah oui sa existe ptdr un mélange de vert et de marron j'ai voulu dire un truk genre vert caca d'oie (jss mdr toute seule) mais sa faisait caca... Alors j'ai pas mis mdr. Oui, bon mastiquer... J'ai pas fait exprés, ptdr j'ai corriger ma faute! Je me suis tromper de mot, mais la langue française c'est tellement compliquer aussi il avait cas pas faire des mot ressemblant comme sa...! Pour le copier coller, j'avou.. C vrai mdr ta raison... Mais genre c'était pour montrer la nostalgie qu'elle ressentait et vu que ces passages la tout le monde les a lu, et ba sa plonge tout le monde dans la nostalgie... Mais aparamen sa a pas marcher mdr. Ta review ma tro toucher! j'ai failli rougir! et sa mfait mal au coeur de quitter cette fic... Snif... Je voulais te dire MERCI pour tout tes commentaire, fidél depuis le début et sa me touche comme tu peu pas imaginer, j'ai trouver chez toi pas juste une collègue de fanfic', mais une personne drole et tellement gentille... Allala... MERCI vrm pour tout! gro bisou et pren soin de toi! Je ferais peut etre pas de top 5 ici, mais tu fais partie des top 5 de mon coeur sur ce site! (trop poetic moi lol j'ai tout casser mdr) gro bisou et a bientot, si c'est pas ici c'est sur TES remerciements de TA fic (trop sycro lol jvais m'y perdre) bon aller bisous jtk trop!_**_  
_**

**_Elveleie: _**_Que dire face a ta review? Que j'ai failli pleurer? oui c'est vrai! Que sa ma toucher? Comme tu peux même pas imaginer... MERCI indéfiniment! Franchement tout les compliments que tu ma dit je peux vraiment pas expliquer ce que sa ma fait! j'étais trop émue! lol. Vraiment MERCI! T sûre tu n'as pas trouver au moins un défot? parce que je pense pas que je suis parfaite... lol Bon d'accord mdr tu parlais pas de moi, mais bon... merci. Tu ma fait trop de compliment, même merci c'est pas assez fort pour te remercier... Tu me remercie, mais c'est a moi de te remercier (ce que je fais depuis tout a l'heure lol désolée je sais que je me répéte...) mais c'est toi qui ma fait passer des bons moments, c'est toi qui ma fait rire, c'est toi qui ma fait plaisir, c'est toi qui ma booster a continuer, qui ma encourager... encore merci! Gros bisous et pren soin de toi! Si on se revoit plus ici, on se voit sur une fic', la mienne si j'en refait une ou sur la tienne sûre! Bisous a bientot!  
_

**_VictoOw: _**_Mais ma shéry, je voulais pas que tu pleures! Ah bah non, c'était pas mon but! Bon, j'avoue toi tu lis des choses comme sa en écoutant "kissing you", la musique de romeo et juliette une des chanson les plus triste que j'ai entendu... T'es pas vraiment maligne mdr. Pourquoi pas? Kellan et rob il pourrait venir aller j'organise tout sa! tu viens hein? Mdr bah quoi? C'est beau de rever non? Tu sais le début de ta review, je culpabilisais un truck de fou, mais après tu ma trop fait rire! Oui ptdr Bk au lieu de BD... Désolé mdr je confond Vampire Knight avec Breaking Dawn en même temps y'a un K dans BD lol. PTDR pour la video... J'ai failli mourir étouffer tu ma tué! lol mais t'immagine pour le film on s'attend a un truc trop bien mais en faite on est déçu? Quoi? Bon d'accord j'arrête d'être pessimiste mdr dsl encore! mais de toute façon, si on ne se retrouve plus sur cette fic', on se retrouve sur une éventuelle future fic' qui est en cour, ou tout simplement sur msn non? En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontrer, parce je n'ai pas seuelement rencontrer une collègue de du site, mais une fille qui déchire, qui ma trop fais rire, qui est trop adorable, et je je kiff comme c'est pas possible! MERCI infiniment pour ton soutien, pour tes encouragements, pour toutes tes reviews depusi le début... Merci vraiment beaucoup! Gros bisous ma belle prend soin de toi et j'éspere a bientot bisous bye!  
_

**_AliceCullen: _**_Hey ma boté d'amour! lol. Mais oui, Bella comme elle le dit elle même n'est pas voyante, et donc ne savais pas qu'Edward allait mourir pour elle, elle ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait a ce point... Maintenant elle le sait...! Sinon pour l'autre fic', bah tu en as u le début, je vais avancer et on verra ensuite ce que sa donnera, peut etre que après je posterais... Lol bah oui, fallait trouver un truc pour Rose, et j'ai dit, Tiens, pourquoi pas le ménage lol. Mais bon je voulais pas sa soit trop triste, donc j'ai pas trop fait méchant! mais tu vois c'est pas drole parce que sur nos chapitre on se dit tout sur msn ou tout simplement sur les chapitres et ensuite ba maintenant je sais plus quoi dire... lol Mais tu sais que je t'aime hein?! MERCI pour ton soutien depuis le début, d'avoir toujours été la et d'être toujours la, pour tout ce que tu ma dis, pour tout tes encouragements, pour ces soirée de fou rire! (on dirait je te dit aurevoir pour toujours la mais sa va pas moi e suis folle!) on se retrouve peut etre plus sur cette fic, mais en tout cas on se retrouvera sur msn ou su ta propre fic ok.? Gros bisou merci encore kiss jtm et bisous d'amour prend soin de toi! et RDV le 21juin! hihih jtm bisous!  
_

**_Alison:_**_ Mais non te sens pas toute bizarre! Ne soit pas triste nn plus, après je vais être triste aussi... Déjç que je le suis pour vous quitter alors si t'es triste en plus, moi jvais mourir! lol. Je suis contente que cette histoire dériver ta plu! Sa me fait plaisir! je suis contente aussi que tout ce que je voulais faire ressentir tu les as ressenti! MERCI pour ton soutient depuis le début, tes encouragements, tes reviews, tu ma souvent fait rire, et Merci d'avoir été la! Pour la fin heureuse, j'expliquerais un petit truc en bas... Tu sais en haut j'ai ecrit, "une question et une mauvaise nouvelle" enfin bon j'explique sa en bas... Alors pour l'autre fi', elle est commencer, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la poster, parce que vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour celle la, j'ai peur de decevoir... Enfin bon on vera! MERCI pour tout! pour tout ce que tu ma dit! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera sur une fic' prochaine, qui sait peut etre tu te lancera! lol Ent tout cas je l'éspére. Merci n'est pas assez pour te remercier... Mais merci! (jme repete dsl.) Gros bisous et pren soin de toi, jspr a bientot kiss bye!  
_

**_PtiteBella45: _**_Si tu savais comme ta review ma toucher... Si tu savais comme, en tant que revieweuse je te porte dans mon coeur! Pourquoi? parce que depuis le début, que tes review soit courte ou longue ta était tellement adorable... Telllement gentille... MERCI pour tes encouragements, ton soutient, tes reviews, pour m'avoir fait rire, pour m'avoir fait plaisir et rougir, pour tout ces compliments qui mon fait chaud au coeur... Je suis désolé de t'avoir parfois énerver quand je coupais sadiquement, mais tes réactions elles étaient tellement comique que c'était plus fort que moi... Tu me remercie or que c'est a moi de te remercier pour tout ce que je t'es énuméré un peu avan... Et pour tout ce que tu ma dit! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera sur une prochaine fic éventuelle, ou sur une des tienne...qui sait tu te lancera peut etre lol. MERCI vraiment pour tout! Gros bisous et j'espere a bientot! Prend soin de toi kiss bye!  
_

**_IrishGirl16501: _**_Ralala... Que dire de toi? mdr tu ma tellement fait rire, tu ma choké aussi par ton coter sadique (encore pire que moi), Je suis tomber par terre par ta faute, mais c'est que des bon moments, que des fou rire, et je te remercie pour tout ça! Oui, cette fic est achever, mais qui sait? on se retrouvera peut etre sur une autre fic' eventuelle ou sur une des tienne, peut etre que tu te lancera! lol. En tout cas je serais pla pour t'accueillir lol. Je n'ai pas ceder a la tentation des review et personne ne reviens d'entre les morts... Et d'un coter je suis bien contente de l'avoir achever, parce que tu n'aurais pas été la pour peser dans la balance, j'aurais craquer trop facilement et j'aurais une happy end obliger donc merci, grace a toi j'ai reussi a rester dans mon idée... Meme si Warren est mort... Je suis désolé pour ça! Atta, juste une question... Tu es maniaque de la propreté? lol tu ma trop fait rire avec ta review lol. J'avoue que j'ai bien cru que tu était insenssible lol je croyais que tu avais que de la peine pour Warren, mais bon encore une fois tu me surprend! Alors pour les cendres de Warren, j'avais penser a sa, je ne l'ai pas préciser dans le dernier chapitre, mais tous ceux qui sont mort (les deux enfants, Warren) ont été enterrer, mm si Warren était le méchant il est enterrer, et les enfants aussi, bella et Edward sont dans l'urne lol. Crois moi a chaque review de toi, je ne m'emerdais pas du tout! bien au contraire, je rigol a chaque fois, et tu déchire! Tu te rend compte que tu m'as comparer a SM? non mais la ce compliment c'est le plus beau qu'on m'ai fait! MERCI pour toutes tes reviews, pour m'avoir garder sur mon esprit, pour m'avoir encourager, pour m'avoir fait rire a en tomber par terre, pour ton soutien, pour ta gentillesse, pour ta foli, pour m'avoir surpris... Et plin d'autre tes vraiment adorable t la seule qui me faisait a chaque fois des reviews de trois pages mdr mais j'aime sa! Et comment sa tu as essayer d'imaginer la suite? mdr non mais j'avais dis interdiction! lol et tu me dis bien sa a la fin en plus lol. Moi aussi j'étais trop déçu du choix d'Edward, mais sa se trouve il joue bien et on sera surpris, surtout qu'il est en kiff sur Kristen (bella) donc il doit laisser ses sentiments se mélanger au sénario, sa doit kan même donner un bon truc! lol. On verra bien... Pour la date de sorti su film, tout les pays sans exeption on leur date (quebec 12dec, allemagne 18janv, espagne 18dec...) sauf nous, submitt a pas décider encore la date de notre sortie... Je suis dég et pour le livre, il ya des rumeurs qui dise qu'en france il sort entre le 30 Octobre et milieu novembre... MERCI pour tout! Ta vraiment été adorable, j'espere que je ne t'ai pas souler avec ma looongue réponse! lol En tout cas j'espere a bientot! Prend soin de toi kiss bye!  
_

**_Delynn Lie: _**_Mais non je te promet je voulais pas te faire pleurer! C'était pas mon but, mais tout ce que tu ma di ma vraiment toucher! Pourquoi tu ma remercier? C'est a moi de te remercier, pour ton soutien, tes compliments (qui mon toucher comme tu peux pas imaginer! Sa me fait trop plaisir MERCI), pour tes encouragement, pour tes review, pour ta gentillesse, pour m'avoir fait rire! MERCI vraiment pour tout! Tes vraiment adorable! Si n ne se retrouve pas sur cette fic', on se retrouvera peut etre sur une autre fic' eventuelle et sure la tienne obligatoirement! Encore MERCI pour tout! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Mais merci ne suffit pas j'ai trop passer des bons moments en lisant tes reviews! Mille fois merci (non, non sa suffit pas...) Gros bisou prend soin de toi et j'espere vraiment a bientot! Kiss bye!  
_

**_EdwardBella4E: _**_Tu me remercie pour ma fic? Mais t'es folle! C'est a moi de te remercier! Regarde tout ce que tu ma ecrit, regarde tes compliments, tu sais pas a quel point sa me touche! sa me fait trop plaisir et t'arrive encore a me remercier... J'ai rencontrer une autre folle lol. Je voulais pas te rendre triste, ou pas bien, c'était pas mon but, et je m'xcuse pour sa... Mais je suis énormément heureuse que ma fic' ta plus! sa me fait trop plaisir! De rien pour les liens, je ne garde rien pour moi, je préfére partager, c'est mieux quand je vois queje suis pas la seule histérique mdr. MERCI a toi pour tes reviews, ton soutien, tes encouragements, tes compliments, ta gentillesse, pour m'avoir fait rire, pour tout ce que tu me dit! Vraiment MERCI pour tout! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera autre part, sur une autre fic' eventuelle ou sur la tienne, qui sait peut etre que tu te lancera! En tout cas j'espere et je serais la pour commenter tout sa! Gros bisous et encore mille merci! Jspr a bientot! iss prend soin de toi bye!  
_

**_Sasa: _**_MERCI regarde ce que tu m'écris... Sa me fait trop chaud au coeur, sa me fait bizar de te dire aurevoir, sa me rend triste, MERCI a toi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi: Pour tes encourahements, tes compliments, ton soutien, tes reviews, pour m'avoir fait rire, pour ta gentille, pour tout ce que tu me disais, t'es vraiment adorable et merci pour m'avoir suivie dés le début! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera autre part, sur une autre fic' eventuelle de ma part ce qui n'est pas sûre, ou sur une des tienne, qui sait peut etre que tu te lancera! en tout cas je l'espere! MERCI encore et encore pour tout! Merci n'est pas suffisant... Je sais pas quoi rajouter en plus... Gros bisous et a bientot prend soin de toi kiss bye!  
_

**_Aurore: _**_Lol, Je suis contente quema fic t'es plus! Désolé pour le fait que sa soit triste j'espere que tu ne la pas trop été! Si oui, j'en suis désolée! Ba oui, c'est vraiment la fin de ma fic, mais qui sait peut etre que je posterais la nouvelle qui est en cours, ou qui sait encore si toi tu ne te lancera pas dans ta propre fic? Crois moi je l'espere et je serais la pour commenter tout ça! MERCI énormément pour toutes tes reviews depuis le début, pour tes encouragements, ton soutient, ta gentillesse, tes compliments, merci pour m'avoir fait rire a en avoir mal au joue et au ventre, Merci pour tout! Jspr a bientot! Ici ou ailleurs, qui sait? En tout cas je te souhaite plien de bonheur, et prend soin de toi ok? Gros bisous bye et jspr a bientot!!  
_

**_Secret34: _**_Mais non, je voulais pas te rendre triste! je m'excuse vraiment pour sa, je voulais pas que tu sois triste, et encore moins par ma faute et par ma fic', Ba oui, moi aussi je suis dégouter que se sois fini, mais bon je suis contente d'un coter, parce que a cause de vous j'ai bien failli craquer et faire une happy end lol. Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour ta fideliter, pour toutes tes reviews, pour avoir été la depuis ma premiere fic', pour ton soutien, tes encouragements, tes compliments, ta gentillesse... Tes vvraiment adorable tu ma bien fait rire aussi et je te remercie infiniment pour tout sa! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera ailleurs... Qui sait peut etre que tu te lancera dans ta propre fic'!!...?? Merci n'est pas un mot suffisant... Mais merci encore et encore! Gros bisous et a bientot! Prend soin de toi, kiss bye!  
_

**_Arya15: _**_PTDR ta toujours une couille avec ton ordi! lol Tu ma trop fait rire! sa fait du bien merci beaucoup! Tu me montre les dents? Tu me fait peur... lol non serieusement avec toutes tes menaces, tu fini vraiment par me faire peur! Mais je peux pas faire de suite! Tu sais très bien que moi et les suites sa fait pas bon menage! Je te promet! En plus si je fais une suite ou Bella et Edward sont au paradis... Sa va etre catastrophique mdr j'ai pas d'imagination a partir du moment ou je quitte la terre ptdr. Pour la video, je sais pas si tu le sais, mais elle existe en sous titré francais... Je te la donnerais si tu ne la pas vue comme sa tu comprendra mdr. MERCI énormément pour tout depuis le début! Parce que tu me soutient depuis le premier chap', merci pour tes compliments, ton soutient, tes reviews, ta gentillesse, tes encouragements... Tes une fille adorable comme tout! Et puis je suis contente parce que je n'ai pas trouver en toi seulement une collègue de fanfic' ou d'MSN mais une fille en or, alors ne change surtout pas d'accord? MERCI encore pour tout! De toute façon, soit on se retrouve sur l'autre fic éventuelle de ma part, soit sur ta fic a toi, ou tout simplement sur msn! Gros bisou ma chérie et je te dis a bientot bizz bye et prend soin de toi!!  
_

**_Momiji33: _**_Mini, mini happy end? Lol sa veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas pour cette fin? Que tu n'est pas triste? Si c'est ça, je suis vraiment contente! Hihi! J'ai jamais vu antartica lol je peux pas te dire mon point de vue, mais je te fais confiance! Pour l'autre fic, elle est en cour, mais je ne sait pas trop ce que je vais en faire on verra! En tout cas je veux vriament te remercier! Donc MERCI vraiment de tout mon coeur! t'es vraiment trop gentille, adorable... Merci pour toutes tes reviews, tes compliments, tes encouragements! Merci n'est pas assez fort, mais sincérement t'es une fille adorable (sur le site du moins lol je te connais pas plus donc je peux pas te dire mais j'en doute pas!) De toute façon, on se retrouve sur ta fic! MERCI encore gro bisou et j'espere a bientot! Kiss et prend soin de toi! Bizz bye!  
_

**_Feu Du Ciel: _**_LOL je suis désolé... Pourquoi je m'excuse? Parce que oui, tu as trouver la surprise, mais non je ne la ferais pas... J'expliquerais tout sa plus loin et je m'excuse vraiment! Avant de m'en vouloir et de quitter cette page lit tout lol. Pour l'autre fi', elle est en cour, j'en parle aussi un peu plus loin... PTDR tu ma trop fait rire avec ta coupure pour aller manger! Mais comme on dit on arrive mieux a réfléchir le ventre plein! (ou un truk comme sa je sais plu lol) MERCI pour tout tes compliments sa me fait trop plaisir! Je suis contente que cette histoire tes plu! MERCI pour toutes tes reviews, pour ton soutien depuis le début, de lire et d'être la depuis le début (répétition dsl) MERCI pour tes compliments ta gentillesse, pour m'avoir fait rire, pour m'avoir menacer lol, pour tout! J'espere qu'on se dit a bientot! Encore merci t'es vraiment une fille adorable et gentille comme tout! gro bisou prend soin de toi et peut etre a bientot! Kiss bye bizz!  
_

**_BellaEdwardSm:Skaii: _**_Je suis désolé si par ma faute tu as été triste, c'était pas mon but! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'es plu et sa me fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'es suivit... Sa fait un moment même que tu me suis et je te remercie pour tout! Pour tes reviews, ton soutient, tes compliments, ta gentillesse, vraiment POUR TOUT! MERCI énormément! j'espere qu'on se retrouvera ailleurs! Qui sait? Enfin bon t'es vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable (enfin je te connais seulement sur le site, mais j'en doute pas que tu es adorable dans la vie de tout les jours!) alors change pas. J'espere a bientot! Gros bisous et merci encore! Kiss prend soind e toi! Bizz bye!__  
_

**_Kalahane: _**_WOUAW MERCII sa me fait super plaisir! Je suis contente que tout ça t'es plus! Tu mas mise une petite review qui ma fait chaud au coeur! et je te remercie pour sa! Tu sais... Tes mots mon beaucoup, même énormément toucher, comme tu peux même pas imaginer MERCI!! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera ailleurs! qui sait? Enfin bon... MERCI vraiment beaucoup pour ta gentillesse, ton soutient, tes compliments... pour tout! MERCI MERCI MERCI sa me fait vraiment plaisir! Gros bisous et prend soin de toi! J'espere a bientot! BizZz bye !_**_  
_**

**_Lulu: _**_Bah oui, ils sont bel est bien mort... En même temps je me voyais mal les ranimer de je ne sais ou lol sa aurait fait bizarre non? Tu sais... Ta dernière review ma toucher comme tu peux pas imaginer! C'est abuser comme tu es gentille! t'es vraiment adorable! Je suis contente que cette histoire t'es plu! Sa me fait chaud au coeur! Pour une autre fiction, j'en parle un peu plus loin... En tout cas je voudrais vraiment te remercier mille fois! T'es prête? Lol non je vais pas mettre mille merci parce que tu merite plus et que si je l'ai ecrit je vais mourir avant de pouvoir posté! lol MAIS MERCI infiniment pour ton soutient, tes reviews, ta gentillesse, tes compliments, tes encouragements, vraiment MERCI pour tout! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera un eautre fosi... Qui sait! Merci pour tout! Gros bisous prend soin de toi! BizZz bye!  
_

**_Simklob: _**_Bah oui ma chérie, c'est la fin... Mais toi, que ce qoit sur msn ou ici, tellement tu ma fait rire! et j'espere que sa continura encore! De toute facon on se retrouve sur une autre fic' (peut etre) de ma part ou sur la tienne sure! MDR bah oui je t'avais sous-estime pour la ptite phrase qui tue dans le chapitre avan le dernier mais bon, sa a fait rire alors tu ne m'en veux pas hein! lol. PTDR tu ma tuer quand ta pas reussi a trouver ton mot mdr j'étais morte de rire! MDR a non serieusement tu fait tro rire tes trop marante! Mais plus serieusement je voulais te remercier parce que j'ai trouver chez toi une fille adorable et toute gentille qui me fait toujours rire en gro une fille en or et MERCI pour toutes tes reviews depuis le début, tes compliments, ton soutient, tes encouragements, ta gentillesse, tes passe comique... MERCI infiniment pour tout! dans tout les cas on se voix sur ta fic, et sur MSN! gro bisou et pren soin de toi jspr a bientot! Kiss bye BizZz!  
_

**_Sophie:_**_ MDR ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas! Ce n'est rien si tu na pas pu ecrir de review sur chaque chapitre, malgré tout tu ma soutenu, et je te remercie pour sa! Pour tes encouragements, tes reviews, tes compliments, pour m'avoir fait rire... MERCI vraiment infiniement pour...TOUT! tes vraiment gentille et tes trop marente! tes deux review mon fait chaud au coeur! Je te dis peut etre a bientot! J'espere qu'on se vera sur une procvhaine fic' de moi ou qui sait peut etre que toi tu te lancera! Gros bisous et encore MERCI infiniment pour tout! Jspr a bientot! Kiss bye et prend soin de toi! BizZz bye!  
_

**_Phanis: _**_C'est vrai? Tu la trouver plus triste que celui d'avant? Pourtant je le fini quand même bien!? Non? Sa fini par un mariage... Non? Toujours triste? Bon bah alors excuse moi... MDR j'ai corriger ma faute phénoménal mdr je suis désolé pour cette faute, j'avoue... Pauvre Rosalie qui doit mastiquer les meuble lol J'avais pas fait attention lol mais bon en même temps, les deux mot se ressemble beaucoup! Et puis comme sa je tes fais rire! lol je changerais jamais toute façon lol moi et mes fautes... Purée mais ta derniere review j'ai cru j'allais mourir de rire je te promet t'es trop marente! J'ai jamais autant ri que quand j'ai lu tes mots! Sa ma fait super plaisir en tout cas! Et puis pour une autre fic... J'en parlerais un peu plus en bas! MERCI énormément pour tout ce que tu as fait et fait pour moi! Les corrections, les conseils... MERCI pour tes encouragement, tes compliments, tes reviews... Même si tu me fais peur (lol) tes vraiment gentille et adorable! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera autre part... Pourquoi pas sur une de tes nouvelles fic? Aller! Pourquoi tu n'en refait pas une? S'il te plait! Oui? Merci! lol Non serieusement j'aimerais bien te reviewer moi aussi! parce que quand ta fais ta fic (que j'ai lu) tu l'avais fini depuis longtemps... Et j'étais trop timide encore pour mettre une review mdr, bon j'arrete de m'afficher lol MERCI énormément pour tout encore une fois! Et puis a bientot j'espere! Gros bisous prend soin de toi! BizZz bye!  
_

**_Tat: _**_Je voulais pas te faire pleurer, c'était pas mon but! Je m'excuse, mais te sens pas débile, parce que crois moi qud j'ai lu les derniere reviews, dont la tienne moi aussi je pleurer bêtement! lol donc on va dire qu'on est deux lol. Mdr je suis pas méchante! Enfin si mais j'avais prévenue! Aller tu me fais culpabiliser! C'est qui la méchante maintenant? Moi? bon d'accord lol MERCI infiniment pour tout ske tu ma dit! ta review ma vraiment toucher! sa ma fait super plaisir! J'espere qu'on se revera sur un autre fic! Pourquoi pas la tienne? Enfin bon merci énormément encore! J'espere a bientot! Gros bisous Prend soin de toi! BizZz bye!  
_

**_Coco-Kaukau:_**_ Olala tu veux me faire pleurer? c'est ça? pff.. ta review ma tellement fait plaisir, sa ma tellement toucher, tes tellement gentille et adorable! rolalala quoi dire? Bah je vais repondre a ta review pour commencer non? Oui, tu as bien capter et tu es la seule qui a cramer que la robe d'Alice et la même que celle de bella (qu'Alice a vu dan ssa vision!) donc non tu n'est pas folle lol. Je suis contente que tu me pardonne et que cette histoire ta plu! J'aime bien ta nouvelle fic'! vraiment j'aime beaucoup! mai n'abandonne pas les autres hein! lol moi je veux les suite de toutes! En tout cas ma folle, je te remercie infiniment pour ton soutien depuis le début! MERCI pour tes encouragements, tes compliments, tes reviews adorable, pour ta gentillesse... MERCI pour tout! tes quelqu'un d'adorable une fille en or! Dans tout les cas on se retrouve sur ta fic'! gro bisou pren soin de toi kiss BizZz bye!__  
_

**_Soossoo: _**_OOOHHH tes trop minione! ta vue ce que tu ma écrit? olala j'ai failli pleurer sa ma trop toucher! MERCI! Et toi? pourquoi tu me remercie? c'est a moi de te dire mille merci pour tout! donc jte remercie pour tes reviews super adorablement magnifique (lol) pour ton soutient, ta gentillesse, tes compliements, d'avoir été la depuis le début, pour m'avoir fait rire, pou tes manace aussi mdr et pour me dire que je suis horrible et cruelle lol... MERCI infiniment pour tout! Mais non, vert noisette c'est entre le mélange de marron et vert! lol mélange... Enfin c'est pas grave! J'ai coriger ma faute horrible ptdr (mastiquer) j'ai pas fait attention mais les mot se ressemble alors ne m'en veux pas hein! mdr et puis comme sa au moins je t'es fait rire! lol. Je suis contente que cette histoire ta plu! tout ce que tu me dit me touche énromément et que ce soit ici ou sur msn tu me fait trop rire! Je n'ai pas trouver juste une collègue de fanfic', mais j'ai trouver aussi une fille magnifique, une fille en platine! tu déchire et jtm trop! Au final j'ai pas eu tro le temps de me conecter cette semaine donc on c'est pas trop parler mais on se ratrapera hein!? MERCI encore pour tout et tout et tout! Merci sincérement t'es trop gentille! Ma juliette je te dis a bientot! Gros bisous prend soin de toi kiss bizZz bye!  
_

**_LuckyPotterCullen:_**_ Olala quoi dire face a ta review? Que sa ma fait plasiir? que j'ai failli pleurer? Que sa ma toucher? Tout sa n'est pas assez fort! MERCI pour tout ce que tu ma dit! franchement sa me fait énormément plaisir! T'es trop gentille avec moi! J'espere qu'on se retoruvera autre part! Qui sait? Peut etre sur une de tes fic... Pourquoi tu n ete lance pas? En tout cas merci pour ton soutient, tes compliments, pour tout ces mots qui mon toucher, pour ta gentillesse, POUR TOUT! merci! Je te fais des gros bisous et peut etre a bientot! Prend soin de toi! BizZz bye et a bientot! Kiss!_

_**Alessia:**_ _Mais comment tes trop minione! tes reviews mon fait trop trop plaisir! Sa ma trop toucher! MERCI! Je suis désolé, oui j'ai fait mourir Edward et Bella, mais c'était pour nous préparer a une éventuelle fin tragique pour Breaking Dawn... Parce que je le sens trop mal ce livre! En tout cas, je te remercie infiniment pour tout ce que tu ma dit! Sa me fait trop plasiir et comme je t'ai déja dit sa me touche! MERCI pour tes reviews, ton soutient, tes encouragements, tes "t nul" mdr, tes compliments, ta gentillesse... Tes vraiment adorable, tu déchire! Par contre, je voulais pas te faire pleurer, et pour sa je m'en excuse! J'espere que tu me pardonne! Et ta vu le compliment que tu ma fait? Tu me compare a Stephenie Meyer? WOUAW! MERCI tu va me faire pleurer! snif... Mais j'espere qu'on se retrouvera sur unne autre fic', de moi ou de toi... Qui sait? Enfin bon MERCI pour tout encore! Gros bisous prend soin de toi! BizZz bye!_

_**titeliloud79:** Wouaw! MERCI ta review ma fait tellement plaisir!! MERCI énormément! tes mot mon vraiment toucher! et je suis trop trop trop contente que cette histoire ta plus! MERCI pour tes encouragements, tes compliements, ton soutient, ta gentillesse, ta reviews... MERCI pour tout! t'es vraiment trop gentille! J'espere qu'on se retrouvera sur une autre fic... De moi ou de toi... Qui sait? MERCI encore pour tout! gro bisou prend soin de toi! Kiss Peut etre a bientot! BizZz bye!_

**_Momo: _**_Olala mais tu veux me faire pleurer? C'est sa? ta vue ce que tu ma ecrit? C'est trop minion et sa ma trop toucher! rho! Aller on dirait des adieux! juste pour sa j'ai envie de continuer... MERCI pour tout ses mots, merci pour ton soutient, merci pour ta gentillesse, pour tes reviews, tes encouragements, tes compliments, merci d'avoir été là, fidélement, MERCI POUR TOUT! tes une fille vraiment adorable! tellement gentille! je suis contente d'avoir pu te "connaitre" ici! tu ma tellement fait rire aussi MERCI pour tout ssa! peut etre a bientot sur une autre fic' de ma part ou sur une des tiennes! Qui sait? Tu te lancera peut etre! En tout cas je l'espere! MERCI infiniment! Gros bisous et prend soin de toi! Pfff je sais pas quoi dire d'autre a part merci je suis désolé je me repete, mais merci n'est pas suffisant pour tout ce que tu ma aproter... A moi et a cette fic! Donc encore mille merci! BizZz Bye et j'espere a bientot KISS!_

**REVIEWS DURANT LE COUR DE L'HISTOIRE**

_**Cotty:** MERCI pour tes commentaires! je ne sais pas si tu te souviens que tu m'en a mis, mais je ne t'oublie pas alors MERCI pour ton soutient! gro bisou et pren soin de toi! Bizz bye!_

_**Laeti:** Je ne t'oublie pas non plus je te remercie infiniment pour tes reviews et pour tout ton soutient! j'espere a bientot! gro bisou et pren soin de toi! bizz bye!_

_**Amira:** MERCI pour tes gentille reviews! Merci aussi pour ton soutient, je ne sais pas si tu verra sa, mais je ne t'ai pas oublie donc encore merci gro bisou bye et pren soin de toi KISS!_

_**LaRoseNoire77:** MERCI pour toutes tes reviews qui mon booster, qui mon encourager! MERCI pour ta gentillesse! Je ne t'oublie pas et j'espere a bientot! gro bisou bye et prend soin de toi KISS!_

_**Tuli974.sky:** MERCI pour ses moment de rire parce tes trop marente et tu ma trop fait rire! merci pour tes reviews et ton soutient! j'espere a bientot! MERCI enormément jt'oublie pas! gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi!_

_**XxJustineBlainxX:** MERCI infiniment pour TOUTES tes reviews, tu ma soutenu trés trés souvent, tes reviews me faisait toujours plaizir! MERCI pour tout j'espere a bientot! MERCI pour ton soutient gro bisou bye et prend soin de toi!_

_**Emeraude477:** Que dire de toi? Tu ma tellement fait rire... Depuis le début de ma toute première fic', tu as été la, et je te remercie pour ton soutien depuis le départ! MERCI d'avoir été la pour tes compliments pour TOUT! J'espere te dire a bientot sur ta fic', que j'attend la suite avec impatience! Gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi KISS!_

_**Bella&Edward:** MERCI pour tes reviews, pour ton soutien, pour tes encouragements... MERCI POUR TOUT! j'espere a bientot! gro bisou bye et pren soin de toi KISS!_

_**Lollie.Fleur:** MERCI pour tes reviews et ton soutien, pour ta gentillesse et pour m'avoir fait rire, je sais pas si tu te souvien que ma mis des reviews et je sais pas si tu lira sa, mais moi je t'oublie pas gro bisou bye et prend soin de toi KISS!_

_**Rosalie :** Celle je crois qui ma le plus manquer! Tu me faisait tellement rire! J'espere que tu verra ce petit message pour toi! tes vraiment une fille adorable! MERCI pour tes reviews, ton soutient, ta gentillesse, tes compliments, pour m'avoir fait rire! MERCI pour TOUT! gro bisous et j'espere a bientot! bye et prend soin de toi KISS_

_**Azadeh:** Tu te souviens que tu ma mis des reviews? lol moi je men souviens et j'espere que tu verra ce message! MERCI pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutient merci énormément! gro bisou bye et j'espere a bientot prend soin de toi kiss!_

_**So'Sow:** MERCI pour toutes tes review, pour ton soutien, tes compliments et ta gentillesse, MERCI pour tout! j'espere que tu verra ce petit message! Gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi KISS_

_**Stripper:** ALALA tellement tu ma fait rire toi c'était obliger que je ne t'oublie pas! MERCI infiniment pour tes review qui mon fait trop plasiir! MERCI pour ton soutien! j'espere a bientot! gro bisou bye et prend soin de toi KISS_

_**Niioz:** MDR tu a tellement fait rire, sa fait longtemps j'ai pas eu de news de toi, et j'espere que j'en aurais bientot, mais surtout quetu verra ce petit msg! de remerciement! MERCI infiniment pour tes review, tes conseils sur mes horrible faute d'ortographe lol MERCI beaucoup beaucoup! Gros bisous et j'espere a bientot! Bizz bye et prend soin de toi KISS_

_**Theriel:** MERCI pour toutes tes reviews super gentille! J'espere que tu verra ce petit message pour toi! Tu ma fait rire et tu ma encourager! Tu vois je ne t'oublie pas! Gros bisous et j'espere a bientot! Bizz bye et prend son de toi KISS!_

_**Melyne:** Hey lol MERCI pour toutes tes reviews qui mon fait rire et qui mon encourager! MERCI enormément pour tout j'espere a bientot! Encore merci! j'espere que tu verra ce petit message en tout cas merci pour tout! GRros bisous bye et prend soin de toi KISS_

_**Puky:** Olalala tellement tu ma fait rire toi! Comment t'oublier? Non, c'est impossible! J'espere juste que tu verra ce petit message qui prouve que je ne t'oublie pas! MERCI infiniment pour ton soutient et tout toutes tes reviews! j'espere a bientot! Gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi! KISS!_

_**Miss aux bombons :** Non, non je ne t'oublie pas! Merci pour ton commentaire! J'espere quand même que la fin ta plu! MERCI beaucoup pour m'avoir dit ton opinion et d'avoir été franche! Bisous bye et prend soin de toi KISS!_

_**Melinda:** MERCIII rolala lol tu ma tro fait rire avec tes reviews! J'espere vraiment que tu vera ce que je t'es ecrit, meme si c'st court, je veux te remercier pour tes reviews et tes compliments, ton soutient et ta gentillesse merci pour tout! gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi! KISS_

_**Aurelianne**: MERCI bcp bcp pour tes reviews! sa me fait vraiment plaisir je sais pas si tu te souviens que tu a mis des reviews, mais je t'oublie pas et j'espere que tu vera ce message! gros bisous et merci encore bye et pren soin de toi KISS!_

_**Siobhan-twilight:** Et ba non je t'oublie pas! lol tu ma tellement fait rire... je peux pas toublier! merci infiniment pour tes commentaire, ta gentillesse, tes compliments... j'espere a bientot gro bisou bye et pren soin de toi! KISS_

_**Tora:** MDR merci infiniment pour tes reviews, tes encouragements, tes compliments, j'espere que tu vera ce message pour voir que je t'oublie pas et pour te remercier sa ma trop fait plaisir! Gros bisou bye et pren soin de toi KISS_

_**BellaEdward4E:** MERCI beaucoup beaucoup pour tout! tes reviews, ta gentillesse, tes compliments, ton soutient... POUR TOUT merci! Gros bisou et j'espere que tu verra ce message! gro bisou bye et pren soin de toi KISS!_

_**Amy:** bah non je t'oublie pas non plus! MERCI beaucoup pour tes commentaire! je sais pas si tu vera ce message mais je l'espere! Je ne sais pas non plus si tu te souvien que tu met mis des review mais moi je t'oublie pas! MERCI infiniment gro bisou bye et prend soin de toi KISS!_

_**Heachigo:** MERCI énormément pour tes reviews! elle mon trop encourager et je te remercie pour ça! j'espere que tu verra ce message! pour que tu vois aussi que je ne t'oublie pas! MERCI MERCI MERCI! gro bisou bye et pren soin de toi KISS!_

_**Xclusivite:** MERCI beaucoup pour tes reviews, je ne t'oublie pas non plus et j'espere quetu verra ce message! MERCI beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton soutien j'espere a bientot! Gros bisous bye et prend soin de toi! KISS!_

_**Fafou:** Je ne t'oublie pas non plus et j'espere que tu vera mon message! MERCI infiniment pour tes reviews! pour tes compliments ta gentillesse et ton soutien! Gros bisou j'espere a bientot bizz bye et prend soin de toi KISS!_

* * *

**_Et bah dis donc! J'en ai mis du temps à repondre à tous sa! Lol Je me felicite toute seule pour ça! hihi Mais encore un grand MERCI a toutes! Revieuweuse, lectrices... Enfin bon je suis contente que cette histoire vous ais plus! Et merci pour tout votre soutient!  
_**

* * *

**_Encore un autre truck... Je vous ai parler d'une mauvaise nouvelle... En faite je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai parler de surprise... Plusieurs d'entre vous avez trouver ce que c'était... Je voulais faire une alternative de cette fin d'histoire... Mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration et en plus moi et les suites... DESOLE. Et puis j'ai peur que si je fais une suite je gâche tout... Alors je reste sur cette fin qui est triste, mais pas trop quand même... Vous m'en voulez pas hein?_**

* * *

**_Pour la question... En faite je vous ai parler d'une autre fic'... Elle n'est plus en préparation mais les trois premiers chapitre sont fait... Mais j'hésite encore à la poster sachant pas encore comment ça va se terminer... Elle s'appelera "Si Seulement..."  
_**

**_Alors en faite ma question est : est ce que vous voulez que je poste le prologue de ce chapitre ou pas? Et ensuite si vous aimez et que j'avance bien dans les chapitre je posterais la suite! Mais si je psote le prologue, je suis pas sûre de la finir jusqu'a la fin vue qu'elle est en cour d'écriture... Mais c'est sûre si je commence a poster vous aurez les trois premier chapitre... Mais j'ai peur de faire moins bien que celle la... Bon aller j'arrête de parler! lol  
_**

* * *

**_Hey au faite... Vous avez vue? J'ai fait mes remerciements, et sa fait comme un chaptire normal! (phrase qui sert a rient dsl... mdr) Mais sincérement encore MERCI pour tout votre soutient et pour toutes ces reviews! 525 reviews! j'en reviens toujours pas!_**

**_Pour finir... Hmm quoi dire? Vous avez toutes été adorable et quand j'ai lu vos dernière reviews sa ma trop fait mal au coeur! C'est pour sa sa me boost à en faire une autre lol j'ai pas envie de vous quitter! _**

**_Une toute dernière chose! MERDE a toutes celles qui passe un examen j'espere vraiment que vous l'aurez et que mon MERDE vous portera bonheur!_**

**_Gros bisous a toutes! Je vous kiff comme vous pouvez pas imaginer! C'était ma petite histoire d'amour! lol Vous m'avez trop fait rire!_**

**_j'espere a bientot! Kiss bye et surtout... PRENEZ SOIN DE VOUS!_**


	3. 1SOIREE

_**Salut les gens !!! Bon, certain me connaisse d'autre non... Cette fiction date d'il y a plus d'un an. Parce que plusieurs d'entre vous me l'ont demandé par MP ou en Review, je vous remets cette histoire...**_

_**Dans les premiers Chapitres, j'ai fait accéléré les choses pour que l'histoire se mette bien en place...**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

…_**Chapitre 1 **__: Soirée…_

_-Bella ! S'il te plaît dépêche toi !_ Me supplia Alice.

Alice était ma sœur, c'était un vampire tout comme moi, mais c'était elle qui avait procédé à ma renaissance, et de ce faite, je me sentais très proche d'elle. Elle s'en voulait encore, de m'avoir rendu immortelle, mais moi j'aimais être ce que j'étais !

Elle m'avait trouvé, baignant dans mon sang, dans une petite ruelle, et n'avait pas pu résisté… Ce que je comprenais. A ce moment là elle se sentait très seule, et n'avait pas pu me laisser mourir, donc au dernier moment, elle m'avait transformé. Cela c'était passé il y a treize ans…

_-Elle te fait encore patienter ?_ Rigolais Warren, en s'adressant à Alice.

Warren était mon petit ami : Grand, assez musclé, des yeux en amandes et yeux rouges… Il était assez mignon, et dans une semaine, cela ferait un an que j'étais avec lui… Il n'était pas comme moi et Alice, lui, n'était pas _« végétarien »_, ce qui m'écoeurais, mais au fil du temps je m'étais habituée.

_-Juste une minute !_ _Mais dis-moi Alice,_ commençais-je en lui ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. _D'habitude tu es très patiente, dis moi ce que tu as vu pour que tu sois aussi pressée d'aller à cette soirée ?_

Son visage s'illumina, et je savais que j'avais vu juste :

_-J'ai vu que je me mariais !!_ Elle sautillait de joie, et je la regardais perplexe…

_-Et qui te dis que c'est à cette soirée que tu rencontreras ton futur mari ?_

Elle soupira, laissant son sourire de côté, et tapota son crâne. Je lui souris, et elle retrouva le sien, en retrouvant également sa joie de vivre…

_-Vous êtes prête les filles ?_ Demanda Warren. _Wouaw, Bella, tu es magnifique !_

Je baissais mon visage sur ma tenue, et le remerciais. Ses compliments me gênait toujours, pourtant cela devrait me faire plaisir, mais à chaque fois que j'avais cette conversation avec Alice, elle me répétait toujours la même chose : _« Tu m'as dit de ne pas te dire ton avenir »._ Et c'était vrai, je voulais vivre au jour le jour…

Cette soirée avait pour terme _« Au XIX e siècle… »_ Donc nous étions habillés avec des belles robes de l'époque… Warren, lui, était habillé en costard, comme les nobles de l'époque, avec le chapeau carrer qui va avec.

Alice me prit par la main, et m'entraîna vers la sortie. Je laissais Warren derrière, comme à chaque fois. Je n'étais pas très affectueuse avec lui, pourtant je l'aimais… Bien.

Je n'arrivais pas à me comporter comme une fille qui aime son copain. Quelque chose chez moi ne devait pas être normal… Mais je lui devais tout. Il nous avait aidé, moi et Alice, à trouver un refuge, et tout le reste.

Warren nous ouvrit la portière, et comme à notre habitude, nous nous installions toutes les deux à l'arrière, laissant mon copain devant… Seul.

Plus on se rapprochait de la destination finale, plus Alice était surexcitée. Elle se concentrait beaucoup plus sur ses visions :

_-Arrête Alice ! Si ça ce trouve, c'est en faite toi qui provoque ces visions !_ Lui dis-je en la regardant amusée.

Elle me tira la langue, et se rapprocha de moi en me tenant le bras :

_-Ce soir c'est moi la cendrillon. Tu crois que si je perds ma chaussure il me cherchera partout ?_ Me demanda-t-elle rêveuse.

_-Demande à tes visions !_ Rigolais-je.

_-Tu n'est pas drôle, tu aurais au moins pu jouer le jeu !_

_-Terminus !_ Déclara Warren.

Alice sortit de la voiture sans attendre, et me tira presque sauvagement à l'extérieur. Me traînant de force à l'entrée, où un videur, qui tomba sous le charme d'Alice, nous laissa entrée en VIP.

Warren n'avait pas eu le temps de nous suivre, malgré sa rapidité inhumaine. Devant les personnes humaines, il se retenait. Malgré qu'il se nourrisse du sang humain, lui et moi, avions fait un pacte : A chaque sorties ensemble, il ne devait toucher à aucun humain, ce qu'il respectait.

Alice s'arrêta en haut des marches, et scruta les personnes qui dansaient, puis les personnes assises. Je la regardais me demandant quand est ce qu'elle allait partir comme une flèche, mais son visage montrait qu'elle était déçu.

_-S'il n'est pas la, c'est peu-être qu'il n'est pas encore arriver !_ Lui dis-je essayant de lui remonter le moral.

_-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais je voulais faire une entrée théâtrale, comme ça il m'aurait remarqué tout de suite !_ Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle souleva sa robe et retrouva son sourire… Je savais qu'elle avait une autre idée en tête…

On commença à descendre les marches, et on s'installa à une banquette vide, commandant des boissons que l'on ne boirait pas, mais la consommation était exigée.

Avec Alice, on parlait de tout est de rien, seule avec elle, j'étais totalement détendue.

En plein milieu de sa phrase, elle s'arrêta, et son regard se figea vers le haut des marches. Je regardais dans la même direction :

_-C'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui !!!_ Elle ne tenait plus en place, frappant légèrement dans ses mains_. Oh Bella ! Comment je suis ?_ Elle était toute affolée, ce qui m'amusa.

_-Tu es encore plus magnifique que d'habitude !_ Et c'était vrai. Son sourire était plus rayonnant que d'habitude, et le stresse qu'elle avait, lui donnait un visage d'enfant.

_-Merci ! _Elle se détendit un peu_. Bon, je vais faire comme si je ne les avais pas vu…_

_-Tu ne m'avais pas précisée que c'était des vampires eux aussi !?_

_-Je pensais que tu aurais su… Désolée !_

Ils étaient quatre. Trois garçons, et une fille. Ils s'installèrent à une banquette, non loin de la notre.

_-Arrête de les regarder, Bella ! Tu vas tout gâcher !_ Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, telle une adolescente amoureuse d'un garçon, mais qui a peur de déclarer sa flamme.

Je rigolais, et commençais à reparler de tout et de rien… Je savais qu'Alice n'écoutait rien à ce que je racontais, mais pour elle, ça ne faisait rien.

_**« Alice arrête de stresser, et va le voir ! »**_ lui dis-je par penser. Mon pouvoir était celui la. Je communiquais en parlant à qui je le souhaitais en entrant dans ses pensées.

Je ne l'avais pas dit à voix haute, car ils auraient pu m'entendre. Mais un des garçons aux cheveux cuivrés, qui étaient avec_ « le_ _futur mari d'Alice »_ chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de celui ci _: « On pense à toi Jasper ! »._

Alice se raidit sur son divan, me regardant droit dans les yeux, en entendant les paroles qui venaient d'être dites. Moi, je réfléchissais à la manière dont le jeune garçon avait pu savoir qu'Alice pensait à ce Jasper.

Elle était pourtant dos à eux, et ne pouvait pas les voir. Elle articula des phrases, sans émettre un son _: « Il s'appel Jasper ! »_ Son sourire ne s'enlevait plus.

Je regardais de temps en temps le groupe de vampire, et m'aperçu que le _« Jasper_ » nous regardais souvent. _**« Alice »**_ Celle-ci sursautait à chaque fois, ne s'attendant jamais à ce que je rentre dans sa tête**. **_**« Il te regarde ! ».**_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et commença à rire nerveusement_. __**« Vas y ! »**_ l'encourageais-je.

Elle se leva et replaça sa robe parfaite, un geste nerveux, et me prit la main pour m'entraîner avec elle une fois de plus…

Je soupirais, regardant aux alentours pour voir si Warren n'était pas la. Il était vraiment jaloux, et je n'avais pas envie de supporter ces remarques incessantes.

_-Salut_ ! Commença Alice en ne regardant que Jasper. Celui-ci, pas très à l'aise, lui répondit un vague _« bonjour »_ presque en chuchotant. Un des garçon présent, dont je ne doutais pas un instant de sa force, donna un violent coup de pied à Jasper, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Jasper se leva, et invita Alice à danser. Elle accepta sans hésiter, me laissant seule, comme une idiote avec des vampires inconnus… Un jour je me vengerais…

Je leur souris timidement, et la seule fille se présenta :

_-Je m'appelle Rosalie, et toi ?_

_-Bella…_

_-Enchantée, je te présente Emmett, mon mari, et Edward. _

Emmett me salua de la tête, et Edward posa un regard insistant sur moi, ce qui me gêna. Je détournais la tête, pour reposer mes yeux sur Rosalie, qui poursuivit :

_-Tu veux t'asseoir un instant avec nous ?_

_-Non, je suis…_Commençais-je.

_-Prise !_ Continua Warren qui venait de me rejoindre en enlaçant ma taille. Je fus mal à l'aise dans la façon dont il me tint… D'une manière possessif.

Je les saluais du regard, en m'excusant auprès de Rosalie, et suivis Warren, qui me conduisit sur une autre banquette.

_-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdue de temps…_ Insinua-t-il.

_-Oh, ne commence pas Warren, sil te plaît, je ne faisais que parler, rien de plus !_ Répondis-je agacée.

_-J'ai remarqué ! En ce moment tu aimes bien fréquenter d'autres personnes, surtout les garçons… Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi c'est sa ?_ Ses mots était presque craché... Remplit de mépris.

_-Pourquoi faut-il que tu complique toujours les choses ? Je ne fréquente personne d'autre, et ce qui m'exaspère, c'est ton attitude ! Toujours en train de me faire des reproches… Avec toi, il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche ! C'est justement avec ce comportement la que tu me perdras !_ Je m'énervais en augmentant le son de ma voix, mais la musique la couvrait.

Je sentais des regards tournés vers nous. Rosalie, Emmett et Edward nous regardaient, ainsi qu'Alice, qui s'était arrêtée de danser avec Jasper. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois quand je rentrais dans sa tête _: __**« Continue de danser, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude ! »**_

Elle me fit un signe de tête, et reprit sa danse avec son futur mari, mais continua de me lancer des regards furtifs.

_-Bella, ce que je vais te dire est sérieux… Si tu me laisses, sache que toi et ta chère sœur aux_ _visions, vous n'aurez plus rien !_ En parlant d'Alice, il avait presque craché, de nouveau, ses mots.

_-Tu as quoi contre ma sœur ? Si tu as quelque chose contre elle, alors tu as quelque chose aussi contre moi, et tu sais quoi ? Peut m'importe ta maison, tes cadeaux, ton fric ! J'en ai marre de toi et de nous ! De tes crises incessantes, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Alors tant pis pour toi ! Moi, je pars !_

Je me levais brusquement, et partis dans la direction de la salle rafraîchissement, une salle où les fumeurs et ceux qui ont trop chaud se rendaient.

Tous s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Que devais-je faire ? Je n'étais plus certaine de mes sentiments, et si seulement un jour j'en avais eus… Et pourquoi il méprisait tout d'un coup ma sœur ?

La salle était vide, personne ne se trouvait ici, remarque, c'était le début de la soirée… Mais tant mieux pour moi !

Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et me fis faire volte face. c'était Warren.

_-Tu as fini ta comédie ? Tu es contente, tu as poussée ta gueulante ? On peut retourner danser maintenant ?_ Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était comme cela, d'habitude, on se dispute, mais sa n'aller pas jusque la. C'était la première fois que ç'avait été aussi violent, et qu'il avait autant de méprit dans la voix.

_-Je ne danse pas et tu le sais !_ Répondis-je cassante.

_-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à la maison ? Cela aurait évité que l'on se dispute !_ Répondit-il, avec toujours autant de méchanceté dans la voix.

_-Si je t'écoutais, je serais cloîtrée à la maison, et je ne pourrais sortir que pour manger… Et si je suis venue, c'était pour passer une bonne soirée avec ma sœur._ Je ne baissais pas le regard, le fixant sans même cligner des yeux.

_-Alice, Alice, Alice… Tu ne vis que pour elle où quoi ? Il n'y a que son prénom qui sort de ta bouche ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ta vie avec elle ! Il faut que je la vire de la maison pour que tu ouvres les yeux ?_

J'étais choquée de ses paroles, ses mots étaient tellement blessants, malgré qu'elle ne me fût pas vraiment destinée. C'était de ma sœur dont il parlait, et j'avais l'impression que depuis tout ce temps, il avait joué un jeu…

_-Warren, je ne te reconnais plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi dis-tu tout ça ? _La peine s'entendait dans ma voix, je me ressaisis, et repris un peu plus méchamment._ Dis toi bien une chose, c'est que si tu la mets dehors, je partirais avec elle…_

_-Ecoute Bella, je sais que je suis jaloux, je sais que j'agis mal… Alice je l'aime bien, mais elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! _J'allais protesté, mais il me coupa dans mon élan. _Regarde ce soir, elle danse avec une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle t'entraîne avec elle !_

_-C'est faux ! Si je suis venue c'est que je le voulais ! Et je fais ma vie comme je l'entends, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que je suis, et qui est ma famille, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir…_ Cette fois ci je baissais les yeux, et remarquais Alice au fond de la salle, qui nous avait probablement entendu, les yeux remplis de tristesse…

Je fis un pas vers elle, mais elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Je regardais Warren, lui, arborait un sourire plein de méchanceté. Je soufflais un bon coup, et sortis de la salle à mon tour. J'avais cru entendre en sortant un rire étouffé, mais je chassais cette idée de ma tête.

Je rejoignis Alice qui était en haut des marches, et qui attendait son châle. Arriver à sa hauteur je commençais :

_-Alice… Où vas-tu ?_

_-Il a raison Bella, je suis de trop, et je ne t'apporte rien de bon ! Je vais partir un moment… J'ai compris ce soir, que tu ne feras pas ta vie correctement si je suis toujours dans tes pattes !_

_-Ne pars pas Alice, sil te plaît !?_ La suppliais-je.

_-Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, tu sais ? J'ai vu qu'il ne me laisserait plus très longtemps dans sa maison…_

_-Alors je pars aussi !_

_-Non Bella, c'est ton copain, tu vas faire ta vie avec lui, je ne veux pas être la cause de ta vie gâchée. Déjà que je m'en veux assez pour t'avoir enlever ton humanité, alors te priver de ta vie amoureuse en plus…_

_-Je t'arrête Alice. Je ne regrette pas qui je suis, et je suis contente d'être ce que je suis ! Et qui va te répéter cette phrase quand tu seras partie _? Elle rigola légèrement, et je lui rendis son sourire._ Alice tu es ma sœur ! Celle que depuis treize ans je supporte, mais tu es la seule personne que j'aime vraiment comme ma famille ! __**« Crois moi Alice, si tu pars je pars aussi ! Tu m'emmènes partout, et moi je te suivrais partout ! »**_

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je lui rendis son étreinte. Warren passa à coter de moi en me chuchotant :

_-Je rentre, tu viens ?_ Son humeur était redevenue normale.

_-Non, je reste, _répondis-je froidement.

Il partit sans rien ajouter. Alice le regarda d'un air mauvais, et je repris :

_-Au faite, c'est le moment de faire ton entrée théâtrale !_

_-Non, je ne me sens plus capable de le faire_ ! Rigola-t-elle.

_**« Au faites, tu as plein de chose à me raconter, sur Jasper et toi ! »**_ Je lui dis ces mots par pensée, car je savais que la personne en question pouvait nous entendre…

Elle me répondit avec un large sourire, et on descendit les marches main dans la main.

Au loin, Emmett et son imposante carrure, nous fit signe de venir à leur banquette. Alice resserrant sa main dans la mienne, à m'en faire presque mal, marchait de plus en plus vite…

Elle s'assit à côté de son futur mari, et je souris quand je vis qu'il lui caressait de temps en temps la main, où qu'il trouvait un prétexte inexistant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Edward se décala sur le coté, et me désigna la place libre à coté de lui. Je m'assis sans hésiter, me sentant de nouveau décontracter.

Je pensais à Warren, et je me dis que ce n'était pas possible de continuer comme sa. Cela devait changé, ou tout simplement s'arrêter…

Alice dévorait du regard Jasper, et je m'introduis doucement dans sa tête.

_**« Du calme Alice, ce n'est que le début de la soirée ! »**_ Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'Edward rigolait.

_-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_ Demandais-je à Edward, mais Jasper prit la parole avant qu'il ne réponde.

_-Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu sursautes à chaque fois… ?_

_-A cause de toi, il va me prendre pour une folle !_ Me déclara Alice en rigolant.

Tous les regards ce tourna vers moi…

* * *

_**Voila la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

_**Comme vous l'avez surement compris, Bella n'a pas le même pouvoir que dans le livre (cette histoire a été créer avant "Breaking Dawn". Tout ce qui est écrit en GRAS, c'est lorsque Bella s'introduit dans la tête des gens.**_

_**A tout de suite pour le second chapitre ! ^^**_


	4. 2 LA DANSE

_**Etant donné que l'histoire est terminé, je ne vais pas attendre très longtemps entre chaque chapitre! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **_

_**Vous aurez cette fois un double point de vue, vous comprendrez à la fin...  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**_

* * *

…**Chapitre 2** : _La danse…_

_-A cause de toi, il va me prendre pour une folle !_ Me déclara Alice en rigolant.

Tous les regards ce tourna vers moi…

_-Je crois savoir pourquoi !_ Continua Edward en souriant.

_-Et pourquoi ?_ Demanda Emmett.

_-Bella, tu arrive as parlé par pensée ?_ Supposa-t-il.

_-Oui, comment le sais-tu ?_

J'étais perdue.

_-Parce que je lis dans les pensées, mais pas dans les tiennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand tu as parlé à Alice par pensée, j'ai entendu… Et j'en ai déduit que tu avais un don. Aucune pensée ne m'échappe !_

_-Sauf les miennes _? Il acquiesça.

J'étais partagée entre la surprise, et l'inquiétude. Je pensais déjà que j'étais un vampire bizarre, et il me le confirmait…

_-Oh ! Sa veux dire que tu entends tout ce que je pense depuis tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda Alice en panique.

Edward sourit et baissa la tête. Alice le prit pour un oui.

_-Cela explique pourquoi tout à l'heure tu as su que l'on parlait, du moins que l'on pensait à Jasper !_ Elucidais-je.

_-C'est ça ! Mais j'ai su ce que pensait Alice, pas toi ! Je t'ai juste entendue parler._ Edward me sourit, et ma respiration se coupa… Je détournais les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et j'étais contente qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mon esprit !

_-Encore des nouveaux vampires détraqués !_ S'exclama Emmett en rigolant. Il disait tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas…

Rosalie s'appuya sur Emmett, qui lui embrassa son front. Ils étaient beau tout les deux… Rosalie surprit mon regard, et me sourit. Un sourire que je lui rendis. Elle était belle…

La musique changea, et une jolie mélodie passa. Un mélange de violon, de piano, du Pachelbel, "Canon in D".

Emmett invita Rosalie à danser, ainsi que Jasper le demanda à Alice. Elles acceptèrent toutes les deux, me laissant une nouvelle fois, mais en compagnie d'Edward.

_-Voudrais-tu dansée avec moi ? _Me proposa-t-il.

_-Désolée, je ne danse pas !_ J'osais à peine le regarder…

_-Tu ne veux pas ? Où tu ne sais pas danser ?_ Insista-t-il en souriant.

_-Un peu des deux…_ Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

_-Alors viens, je vais t'apprendre !_

_-Non, vraiment je… Non, sérieusement Edward… Mais…_

Je tentais de parler, et de lui dire que je ne voulais pas, mais c'était comme parler à un mur, il ne m'écoutait pas. Il m'entraînait déjà sur la piste.

Je continuais à protester, essayent de me dégager, mais c'était peine perdue… Je me laissais donc faire en trainant les pieds (dans le genre marché disgracieusement, on ne pouvait pas faire pire) . J'avais déjà cette mauvaise habitude, que l'on m'entraîne partout. Avec Alice non plus, je n'avais pas trop le choix…

Arriver au milieu de la foule, il planta ses yeux or dans les miens avec un sourire de vainqueur très charmant. Il plaça sa main dans mon dos, vers mes reins, il attrapa ma main gauche, et la plaça sur sa nuque. Puis, il prit ma main libre dans la sienne, et m'intima à mon oreilles :

_-Suis moi, j'irais doucement._

Je baissais la tête, de plus en plus honteuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un ait réussi à m'emmener sur une piste de danse, et en plus de cela, qui allait réussir à me faire danser.

Je remarquais seulement maintenant, comment il était habillé : très classe, vêtu de noir et blanc, il ressemblait plus à un homme d'affaire qu'à un homme du XIXéme siècle. Malgré qu'il portait une veste, celle-ci dessinait à la perfection son corps. Ses longs doigts caressaient ma main, me donnant le signe qu'il allait commencé à danser.

Il commença à déplacer ses jambes, et je suivis comme je le pus. C'est-à-dire en sautillant, essayant de ne pas lui écraser les pieds.

Je crois que c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais aussi honte, je me déplaçais maladroitement, et mes mouvements ressemblaient plus à un lapin qui essaie d'éviter un obstacle, plutôt qu'à des pas de danse.

Je croisais le regard de mon partenaire, et j'éclatais de rire. Il me suivit dans mon fou rire, ce qui me permit de me détendre un peu… Petit à petit, mes sautillements se changeaient en petits pas, puis peu à peu, j'arrivais à suivre totalement les déplacements d'Edward.

On dansait à l'unisson, et gracieusement, les yeux dans les yeux, et le sourire aux lèvres.

_-Tu vois, ce n'est pas difficile !_ Me chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçais timidement.

_-C'est parce que j'ai un bon partenaire !_ J'avais l'impression de le draguer.

Il me sourit, et une fois de plus ma respiration se coupa. Pourquoi ?

Je quittais son regard, et croisais celui d'Alice. Elle croisa le mien, et me fit un énorme sourire, puis elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire. J'étais heureuse rien qu'en la regardant. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi épanouie.

Je n'osais pas regarder Edward, j'avais tout d'un coup l'impression de trahir Warren. Malgré notre dispute, je savais que ce n'était pas fini entre nous… Cela nous arrivait souvent, mais une fois que l'on se retrouvait, c'était comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

Edward s'écarta de moi et me fit tourner sur moi-même. En me ramenant vers lui à la fin de ma pirouette, nos pieds ne bougeaient plus. J'étais collé à lui, et je retrouvais mon sérieux. Aucun sourire ne dessinait nos lèvres. On s'était arrêté, en se regardant seulement dans les yeux. Et j'oubliais tout.

Toutes mes émotions se chamboulaient. Il me faisait un effet auquel je n'aurais jamais pensée ressentir. Mais il ne fallait pas… J'essayais de reprendre mes esprit en vain.

Je ne m'aperçus même pas que la chanson c'était arrêté. Apparemment, lui non plus. Une autre musique débuta, encore plus douce que la précédente.

Comme s'il revint à lui, il recommença à danser, m'entraînant avec lui, toujours aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Plus rien n'existait, c'était comme si, toute la salle c'était vidée et qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux.

Je me sentis étrangement bien. Même trop bien. Je ne le connaissais que depuis cette soirée, mais j'avais l'impression que je l'avais rencontré il y a longtemps.

J'étais bien.

Le bien et le mal… Oublier.  
Toutes les personnes présente… Oublier.  
Mes obligations… Oublier  
Warren… Oublier aussi.

Je glissais mes deux mains, derrière sa nuque, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Lui, passa ses deux mains dans mon dos. On ne se quittait pas du regard, comme hypnotisé l'un à l'autre. Nos sourires étaient tombés, on restait silencieux et sérieux.

J'avais l'impression que les paroles passaient dans nos regards, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Mais comme si je reprenais vie, je repensais à Warren, et je me décalais légèrement d'Edward.

Il le remarqua, et essaya de me rapprocher de son corps. Je baissais la tête, et il comprit, il n'insista pas.

_-Tu sais, il ne devrait pas te parler comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure…_ Il me parlait de Warren, mais je n'avais pas trop envie d'avoir ce sujet de conversation avec lui…

_-Je le sais, mais ça ne te concerne en rien._ Dis-je calmement, sans méchanceté.

_-Pardonne moi, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je constate simplement._

_-Ce n'est rien, et tu as raison ! Mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…_

_-L'aimes-tu ?_ Me coupa-t-il.

J'hésitais à répondre.

_-Si je te dis oui, je te mentirais, et si je te dis non, je te mentirais aussi. Je l'aime bien… Il a toujours été la pour moi et ma sœur…_

_-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas comme petit ami…_ Constata-t-il.

_-Si tu veux, oui… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec toi, pourquoi t'y intéresses-t-tu ?_ Questionnais-je.

_-Simple curiosité !_ Me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. _Mais s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas te parler méchamment, ou pire…_

J'acquiesçais, et lui souris. On aurait dit, que dans ses mots, il était inquiet. Mais j'avais l'habitude, et je ne me laissais jamais faire…

Comme s'il était rassuré, il me fit tournoyer de nouveau sur moi-même. Revenant vers lui, je me plaquais sans le vouloir à son torse dur, plus violemment que la première fois. C'était ma première danse depuis de longues années… Je levais mes yeux vers les siens. On s'était une nouvelle fois arrêté de danser.

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il plongea ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens, et ne me quitta pas du regard. Sans le vouloir, je posais mes yeux, pendant une fraction de seconde, sur sa bouche, ce qu'il remarqua.

Il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres vers les miennes, mais je me reculais en détournant mon visage. Mes paroles étaient comme un chuchotement.

_-Je vais aller m'asseoir…_

Je m'écartais de lui, mais il me retint par la main.

_-Reste ! Je ne voulais pas… Enfin si, mais c'est comme si je ne me contrôlais pas. Désolé._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, mais je ne devrais même pas danser avec toi en ce moment même…_

_-Pourquoi ? _Me coupa-t-il.

_-Parce que j'ai un petit copain, et je crois que tu l'a oublié…_ Je continuais dans un chuchotis extrême. _Et moi aussi…_

Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage, comme s'il avait entendu mes dernière paroles, mais il le perdit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_-On ne fait que danser…_

_-Non, on ne faisait pas que ça… Je vais m'asseoir._ Répétais-je.

Lui et moi faisions plus que dansé, on flirtait, et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je n'étais pas du genre à flirter avec le premier garçon, que je trouvais mignon…

Il acquiesça en baissant la tête, et pendant un moment, j'avais cru voir sur son visage de la peine. Mais très vite, il se recomposa un air décontracté. Il me suivit jusqu'à la banquette, et on recommença à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais un peu gênée, mais avec lui, je me décontractais facilement.

J'avais plein de questions qui trottait dans ma tête :  
Pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien en sa présence ?  
Pourquoi j'oubliais tout ?  
Mais surtout, pourquoi j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser ?

**PDV WARREN.**

Je savais exactement où j'allais me rendre, cela faisait une heure que j'avais quitté cette soirée débile, et maintenant, j'avais un but dans ma promenade en voiture, en plein centre ville.

Je m'arrêtais dans une petite ruelle sombre, et rentrais dans un vieil entrepôt, aménager par mes gars.

_-Oh ! Warren ! Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu traîner ici, pourquoi tu as déserté comme ça ? Tu t'es trouvé une minette ? C'est ça ?_ Commença Ludo en écartant ses bras magistralement.

_-Ça fait du bien de revenir aux sources _!_ Et oui, tu n'as pas tord…_ Déclarais-je.

_-Et où se trouve-t-elle ? Pourquoi tu ne nous la présentes pas ? Elle s'amuserait bien avec nous, tu nous connais !_

_-Elle n'est pas comme nous… Longue histoire !_

Je ne voulais pas trop rentrer dans les détaille, ce serait un peu comme une honte pour moi, un déshonneur, pour leur ancien chef de bande.

Toutes la bandes de vampires se tournèrent vers moi. Mon groupe de vampire c'était agrandi depuis la dernière fois. Ils étaient maintenant une vingtaine. J'étais le chef de leur bande pendant un moment, et Ludo avait prit la relève une fois que je leur avais dit que j'allais voir un peu le pays.

Mais à chaque fois que je revenais, j'étais toujours accueillit comme si j'étais toujours leur patron…

_-Ça fait du bien de te voir revenir au bercail !_ Continua Sydney, une vampire femelle très redoutable pour sa petite taille.

_-Alors ? Tu n'aurais pas une petite mission pour nous ?_ _Des ennemies potentielles, à éliminer ?_ Demanda Ludo.

Je regardais un peu plus loin, et je voyais trois humains accrochés par les bras avec une corde. Ils étaient déjà bien amochés, et leur sang me faisait frémir de plaisir. Je souris, et m'avançais vers eux. Mon jeu favori auquel je n'avais pas joué depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella m'avait manqué.

Torturer les humains… Pour que leur sang circule encore plus vite, et augmente… Les rendant encore plus appétissant. Rien n'était meilleur que le gout de l'adrénaline.

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, me demandant combien de temps je résisterais… Assez longtemps, je pense, pour m'amuser, et ne pas les tués… Du moins, ne pas les tués en les torturants. Je laisserais mes dents faire le reste.

Je voyais rouge. Leur corps ensanglanter m'attirait…

_-Peut être j'en aurais une dans très peu de temps…Mais avant, si tu me le permet Ludo, j'ai faim !_ Répondis-je en m'emparant d'un fouet…

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plû ^^_**

**_bisous à toutes (tous?)_**

**_RDV au prochain chapitre : "L'APPEL"  
_**

**_"Du point de vue uniquement de Bella... Les évènements continus avec un Alice toujour aussi capricieuse et enfantine, et une Bella qui ne sait plus où elle en est..."_**


	5. 3L'APPEL

**_C'est reparti pour un chapitre, le dernier de cette nuit... J'en remettrais demain ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, Si c'est bon, alors ça fait toujours plaisir, si c'est mauvais, ça fait toujours progresser ^^ bisous _**

**_bonne lecture !_**

**_Naiky_**

* * *

…_**Chapitre4 **__: L'appel…_

Sur le chemin du retour, Alice et moi, marchions calmement, et je l'écoutais parler de Jasper :

_-Mes visions disent vrai ! Tu vois, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Bon, d'accord il ne m'a pas embrassé, mais il était tellement affectueux avec moi… Au début il était timide, mais après, il se laissait aller… Ah ! C'était vraiment trop bien ! J'espère que je vais le revoir !_

_-Tu ne sais pas si tu vas le revoir ? Alice, tu aurais pu lui laisser ton numéro au moins !_

_-C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais je vais attendre qu'il m'appelle…_

_-S'il ne t'appelle pas, je sais très bien que tu le feras !_

_-Bella ! Tu aimes trop me casser dans mes rêves !_ Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés.

_-Désolée !_ Dis-je d'un air faussement désolé…

_-Je te pardonne, toute façon tu as raison, mais j'ai déjà visualisé le futur, et il m'appellera !_ Elle sourit de nouveau, s'accrochant fermement à moi…

Elle soupira de bien-être, et tira mon bras :

_-Et toi ! Parle-moi de ton Edward !_ Continua-t-elle.

_-Ce n'est pas « mon » Edward…_

_-Arrête je vous ai observé quand vous dansiez ! C'était… Comment dire… On aurait dit que plus rien n'existait. Vous ne vous lâchiez pas du regard !_

_-Et c'est vrai… Pendant qu'on dansait, mon esprit c'est totalement vidé, il n'y avait plus que nous… Mais cela ne veut rien dire ! _Précisai-je.

_-Et je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait réussi à te faire danser ! Bella ? Tu te rends compte ? Tu as dansé ! Ça ne veut pas rien dire ça ! Toutes les fois où j'ai échoué… Tu me vexes un peu… Mais tant mieux ! J'ai vu de grands projets pour toi !_

Elle quitta mon bras, et tourna sur elle-même, regardant le bleu de la nuit. Elle me faisait penser à une ballerine, elle était tellement belle ! Elle était le bonheur incarné, et transmettait son bonheur à toutes personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Un ange… Comment la qualifier autrement ?

_-Dis moi ? _Commençai-je. _Qu'as-tu vu pour mon futur ?_

_-Hein ? Bella, ma Bella veux savoir son avenir ?_ Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher, et en me fixant les yeux ronds comme des billes. _Ton Edward t'a retourné le cerveau, non ?_

_-Ce n'est pas « Mon » Edward ! Et non, je suis juste curieuse… _Je me remis à marcher, lui tournant le dos. Elle me rejoignit en trottinant, et en s'agrippant une nouvelle fois à mon bras.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella…_ Elle était redevenue très sérieuse, regardant droit devant elle, pensive. _Tu auras un bel avenir, du moins, de belles choses t'attendent…_

On resta, pendant un petit moment silencieuses, je dis bien petit, car Alice reprit :

_-Bella, c'est la plus belle soirée que j'ai passée depuis bien longtemps ! J'ai dansé exactement, sept chansons avec Jasper, et c'était magique…_ Elle s'arrêta de parler, car je rigolai. _Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?_

_-Ah… Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?_ Demandai-je pour moi.

Alice m'était vitale.

_-Je me demande ?_ Répondit-elle, le doigt sur la bouche en réfléchissant_. Et dis moi ce que moi je ferais si je n'avais pas ma petite sœur préférée ?_

On rigola, puis je continuai :

_-Une petite partie de chasse, ça te dit ?_

_-Avec nos robes ? On va les abîmer et…_ Elle s'arrêta de parler voyant mon regard. _D'accord ! La première qui trouve une biche !_

Et elle fila dans les bois tout proche, sans même regarder si des gens pouvaient nous voir… Je fis de même, la rejoignant. Je courrais beaucoup plus vite qu'elle, ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup, mais cette fois ci je la laissai gagner.

Fière d'elle, marchant la tête haute, elle me sourit. Puis petit à petit, elle perdit son sourire, laissant place à un visage interrogateur.

_-Que t'arrive-t-il tout à un coup ?_ Je souriais encore, les changements d'humeur de ma sœur me surprenaient toujours autant.

_-Il va falloir rentrer… Et voir Warren…_ Dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de lui ? On dirait qu'il te martyrise !_

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais, je n'aime pas comment il se comporte avec toi. J'aime de moins en moins sa manière d'être, et je sais que tu souffres, même si tu ne le montres pas… Il devient de plus en plus méchant, et j'ai comme une impression que toi, tu ne peux rien faire ! Comme si tu étais prisonnière de lui…_

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai l'habitude…_ Je ne terminai pas ma phrase car elle me coupa.

_-Pendant combien de temps encore, crois tu que tu vas réussir à le supporter ? Il ne te mérite pas ! Au début, il était comme un ange avec toi, mais ça se dégrade de jour en jour. Bella, je ne te dis pas de le quitter, cela ne regarde que toi… Mais je ne supporte plus comment il agit quand il est avec toi ! On dirait qu'il cherche tous les moyens pour te blesser, même s'il faut passer par mon sujet, il est sans pitié ! Et le pire c'est que ça marche, il n'arrête pas de te blesser…_

Je ne relevais pas, je savais qu'elle avait entièrement raison… Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, que si je restais avec lui ce n'était que pour elle, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, et que l'on ait aussi un toit…

_-Je te connais Bella… Depuis un certain temps, je vois que tu me caches quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais tu devrais me le dire… _Lisait-elle dans mes pensées ? Je tortillais ma bouche, pesant le pour et le contre, à savoir si je lui disais, où pas…

_-Non Alice, je ne te cache rien, et si je reste avec Warren, c'est parce que je l'aime…_ Elle me coupa une nouvelle fois.

_-A d'autres ! Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire pourtant ! Pourquoi essaies-tu de te cacher, du moins de cacher ce que tu ressens ? Plus le temps passe, et plus tu t'éloignes de moi ! J'ai l'impression que tu arrives de moins en moins à te confier, que tu te renfermes sur toi…_ Elle s'assit sur un arbre mort, et je m'assis à mon tour.

_-Ecoute, c'est mieux comme ça d'accord ?_ Je chuchotais presque, et je parlais calmement… _Si je fais ça, c'est pour nous, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…Et je n'oublie pas que tu es ma sœur, je t'en pris Alice, ne t'inquiète pas… _Je lui pris la main pour essayer de la rassurer, mais ce fut sans succès.

_-Mais Bella…_ Recommença-t-elle, mais je la coupai de la main. Ce sujet était clos.

_-On rentre ?_ Je me levai, avec un mal être intérieur. Je n'aimais pas mentir à Alice, et la réalité que je voyais en face me faisait mal. Mais je n'avais pas le choix… C'était ainsi, pour nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une échappatoire…

_**& & & OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo & & &**_

Arrivée à la maison, je remarquai qu'elle était vide. Personne ne marchait, ni même ne respirait. Warren ne devait pas être encore rentré… Il le faisait de plus en plus, sortir et revenir tard, ou plusieurs jours après. Je me décontractai légèrement, et j'allai prendre une douche.

J'aimais prendre des douches brûlantes, qui réchauffaient mon corps froid… Les douches ne nous était pas obligatoire, mais j'aimais toujours autant ces petites choses du quotidien des humains.

Les images de la soirée me revenaient doucement en tête… Je souris bêtement et passais ma tête sous l'eau pour enlever ce sourire béat de mon visage. C'était vrai que moi aussi, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée que celle-ci…

Je rejoignis Alice dans sa chambre, elle était sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur, regardant fixement l'écran de son téléphone. Elle soupira, et se plongea sûrement pour la centième fois dans ses visons.

Une fois revenue à elle, elle se tourna vers moi, et commença :

_-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…._Silence…

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Demandais-je.

_-Il aurait du sonner !_ Elle secoua son téléphone, et je ne compris toujours pas. Me voyant perdue, elle m'éclaira. _Jasper aurait dû m'appeler ! Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu ce téléphone sonner, mais il ne sonne pas !_ Elle s'énerva presque, quand son téléphone sonna.

Elle sursauta, et me fit sursauter par la même occasion, elle cria presque de joie, mais ne décrocha pas…

_-Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Décroche !_ Je criais moi aussi, elle me contaminait de son excitation.

_-Non attend, je ne veux pas faire comme si j'attendais son appel !_ Elle regarda fixement son portable.

_-Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu attends !_

_-Oui, mais il ne le sait pas lui !..._ Elle décrocha_. Allo ?_ Son sourire étincelait, puis disparût, et elle se retourna vers moi. _C'est pour toi !_

_-Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi Jasper voudrait me parler ?_

_-Ce n'est pas Jasper, c'est ton Edward… _Elle était déçue, mais une lueur dans son regard me disait qu'elle était toujours contente…

_-Ce n'est pas « mon » Edward._ Je pris le téléphone et m'assis sur le lit. Alice se mit à genoux à côté de moi, et colla son oreille sur l'arrière du téléphone, pourtant, elle aurait pu très bien entendre en étant un peu éloignée, mais je la laissai faire. Elle me faisait penser de plus en plus à une adolescente…

_-Allo, Bella ?_ Commença Edward…

_-Oui, c'est moi…_ Répondis-je, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause d'Alice, mais j'étais stressée, et mon ventre papillonnait. J'avais envie de bouger, de marcher…

_-Tu es bien rentrée ?_ Continua-t-il.

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?_ Alice me donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. _Oui, je suis bien rentrée. Et toi ? _Demandai-je ne savant pas quoi dire.

_-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle…_

Je laissai un blanc, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je me levai, et je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la petite chambre d'Alice, qui elle, me suivait de très prés.

_-Si je t'appelle, c'est pour Rosalie, elle voulait te demander à toi et à Alice, si vous voudriez aller faire du shopping quand le jour se lèvera ? _Malheur pour moi, j'avais trouvé une deuxième Alice…

_-Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé directement ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Alice ? Elle aurait été plus heureuse que moi…_ Je reçus un nouveau coup de coude et laissai échapper un _« Aie ! »,_ elle n'y allait pas doucement, même si je n'avais pas eu mal ! J'entendis Edward rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_-Rose m'a demandé, de te demander, je voulais aussi m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais peut__-__être que je te dérange…_

_-Non, pas du tout !_ Répondis-je trop directement.

J'avais l'impression de l'entendre sourire, et je m'arrêtais dans mes cent pas. Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ? Ces frissons chauds qui me parcouraient le corps… Je ne le connaissais même pas ! Presque pas…

J'entendis les clefs dans la serrure, qui annonçaient le retour de Warren. Je devais abréger ma conversation.

_-Désolée, je dois te laisser…_

_-Warren ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_-Oui. Au revoir…_ En redonnant le combiné à Alice, j'entendis un râle. Alice continua.

_-Jasper ?_ S'étonna véritablement Alice. Edward avait dû passer le téléphone à celui-ci. Alice courrait partout dans la chambre.

Warren arriva à son tour dans la chambre et m'enlaça. Il sentait le sang frais.

_-Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Tu m'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure ?_

_-Non, mais tu sens le sang frais…_

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai, les humains te répugnent…_ Dit-il en se moquant. Je lui donnais un léger coup de poing sur son épaule, et il rigola deux fois plus. Je l'accompagnais dans son rire, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Il quitta la pièce, son regard m'indiquait qu'il s'était bien amusé, mais je ne préférais même pas penser à ce qu'il avait pu faire, ni même à ces pauvres humains… Il redescendit en bas, et je suivis - comme je le pus - la discussion qu'Alice avait avec Jasper.

_-… Pour que Bella vienne. Ça lui ferait du bien… _Silence… _Non, enfin… Je ne sais pas…_ Silence_… Oui, promis !_ Silence_… D'accord, moi aussi. Alors à demain !_ La voix d'Alice était devenue douce, très douce quand elle s'adressait à Jasper. Elle raccrocha, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_-Tu vas mieux ? Que t'a-t-il raconté ?_ Demandai-je. Elle allait commencer son récit, mais une voix la coupa.

_-Bella ? Viens voir deux minutes s'il te plait !?_

Warren m'appelait. Je regardais Alice, qui elle, soufflait d'exaspération… Je quittai la pièce pour rejoindre « notre » chambre.

_-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ Je le regardais, il était assit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. S'apercevant de ma présence, il se leva, et vint prés de moi.

_-Me pardonnes-tu, pour ma jalousie ?_ Il me regarda avec un visage, partagé entre un regard malin et un regard de culpabilité.

_-Bien sûr ! _Répondis-je, mais je n'avais aucune gaieté dans la voix. _De_ _t__oute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… _Soufflai-je aussi doucement que possible.

Il haussa les sourcils, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je me sentis de plus en plus mal, et même si je savais que mon cœur ne battait plus, il me serrait fort… J'avais mal au cœur…

J'en étais sûre, ce n'était pas de l'amour que je portais à Warren… Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait jouer le jeu. Alice avait raison, pendant combien de temps allais-je encore tenir ?

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ?_ Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

_-Pour rien…_ Je continuais à le fixer_. Enfin si, tu sais qu'un jour je partirais…_

_-Non…_ Il m'avait coupé. _Tu resteras avec moi, simplement parce que tu tiens à ta chère sœur… Nous avons un compromis toi et moi. Souviens toi ! Je l'aime bien Alice, mais n'oublie pas… _M'avertit-il en se rasseyant sur le lit.

_-Justement, j'oublie ! Et crois moi, si je n'avais pas fait ce pacte débile je serais partie depuis bien longtemps… Je ne t'aime pas Warren ! _Son visage changea, et la colère pris place.

_-Tu sais autant que moi que ce que tu racontes, ce ne sont que des bêtises ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je fasse des choses que tu regretterais ?_ Il reprit son calme.

_-La seule raison qui me fait rester avec toi, c'est Alice ! A toi de ne pas oublier ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, toi, tu me perdras !_

_-Et toi tu souffriras !_ Il était très sérieux. Puis il retrouva son sourire, et il continua. _Aller vient ! _Il me tendit les bras, pour que je me réfugie contre lui. Mon cœur devenait de plus en plus douloureux… Je ne bougeai pas, je me sentais piégée.

La porte d'en bas claqua fortement, et je su qui venait de partir… Elle nous avait entendu, elle savait que je lui avais menti, elle était partie…

* * *

**_Voili voilou ! j'espère que ça vous plait !! _**

**_la suite demain ! promis !_**

**_Dans le prochain Chapitre : "REVELATION"_**

**_"Alice a quitté la maison qu'elle partageait avec Bella et Warren. Entre en jeu une Rosalie gentille et compréhensive"_**

**_Le comportement de Rosalie change puisque Bella n'est plus humaine, donc elle n'a rien à lui envier... _**

**_bizz bye !_**


	6. 4 REVELATION

_**Gwena**_ _: Lol c'est gentil ! Et bien, pour ce qui est de "Si Seulement", je compte bien la terminer... Le problème c'est que depuis tout ce temps je n'ai pas eus beaucoup de temps pour ecrire :s mais je vais la terminer ! je peux pas la laisser comme ça... Merci, en tout cas ^^ BISOUS !_

_**Leeloup **: Merci du compliment ! Et de rien ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira encore ! BISOUS bonne lecture !_

_**Mumu** : Lol j'aime ton entousiasme ! j'espère que la suite te plaira encore! BISOUS bonne lecture !_

* * *

…_**Chapitre 5 : **__Révélations…_

La porte d'en bas claqua fortement, et je su qui venait de partir… Elle nous avait entendu, j'aurais dû lui dire - si j'avais pu, - elle savait que je lui avais menti, elle était partie…

Je secouais la tête vers Warren, signifiant que je refusais son étreinte. Je me retournais et courus vers la porte d'entrée. Warren me rattrapa :

_-Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour vivre ! _Cria-t-il, presque.

_-Justement si !_ Je criais plus fort que lui. _J'ai plus besoin d'elle que de toi !_

Il fit l'impensable… Sa main se leva, et tomba rageusement sur ma joue, me faisant tomber à la renverse, je glissais dans le petit couloir, et un mur arrêta ma glisse. Je le fixais, le regardant le plus méchamment possible.

_-Pardonne moi Bella ! Je ne voulais pas, c'est parti tout seul…_ S'excusa-t-il.

_-Non Warren. Je ne te pardonne pas !_ Je me relevais et m'élançais vers la porte une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci, il ne me retint pas. Sur le seuil de la porte, il reprit d'une voix neutre :

_-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu me quittes !_

Je lui tournais le dos et répondis sans même le regarder.

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te quittais…_

Sur ces derniers mots, je courus à toute vitesse vers les bois proches… J'entrais dans un petit parc pour enfants. Je me laissais aller sur la balançoire. Je regardais le ciel qui s'était éclairci légèrement virant du bleu foncé au bleu clair et, très loin, l'orange commençait à envahir le ciel.

Je laissais toutes mes émotions sortir. Je pleurais et je regrettais de ne pas avoir de larmes. Pourquoi me sentis-je aussi seule ? Une nouvelle plaie s'ouvrit. Mon cœur sans vie me faisait souffrir atrocement. J'avais perdu ma sœur, la seule pour qui je continuais de vivre…

Même si je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, j'haletais anormalement. Ma crise de nerf et de souffrance ne s'estompait pas, au contraire, elle augmentait de plus en plus. Des soupirs bruyants s'échappaient de ma bouche. Je m'étais retenue tellement longtemps que je craquais.

Je me laissai tomber par terre, les jambes pliées, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre mes mains. La balançoire continuait de se balancer, me frappant légèrement le dos. Je suffoquais mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas.

Je voulais que tout s'arrête. Je voulais cesser d'exister, pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus me sentir aussi seule… J'entendis quelqu'un arriver tout doucement.

Je me relevai à vitesse humaine, on ne sait jamais. Je n'osais pas me retourner et cette personne me toucha légèrement le bras. Je sentis à nouveau mes jambes flanchées.

Je me laissais tomber une nouvelle fois, ne supportant plus mon poids. Cette personne me rattrapa et me posa doucement sur les grains de sable. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me chuchota :

_-Ça va aller Bella… Chuuut, tout va s'arranger…_ Je connaissais cette voix.

Je réussis après quelques secondes, ou minutes, à me calmer. Je relevais la tête pour mettre un visage à cette voix qui m'était familière.

_-Rosalie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Alice m'a prévenu…_

_-Alice ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?_ Je sentis une nouvelle vague de peine revenir.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle est à la maison et ma mère s'occupe d'elle._

Sa voix et ses paroles m'apaisèrent. Je respirais de mieux en mieux, mais la solitude ne me quitta pas.

Rosalie m'aida à me relever et me fit signe de la suivre. J'obtempérais. Elle m'expliqua :

_-Alice est arrivée à la maison dans le même état que toi. Peu de temps après, elle a eu une vision, te voyant dans ce parc. Elle était paniquée et elle s'en veut. Edward a voulu venir, mais j'ai pensé qu'une présence féminine serait mieux…_

_-Tu as bien fait._ Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'Edward me voit dans cet état…

_-Que s'est-il passé ? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprendrais_.

Sa voix était toujours aussi douce.

_-C'est compliqué…_ Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui dire.

_-Essaie quand même, cela te fera peut être du bien !_

Alors je me lançais.

_-Quand Alice m'a transformé, elle m'a emmené loin dans la forêt, pour que je ne fasse de mal à personne, à ce moment là, elle était « végétarienne », mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir en me voyant baignant dans mon sang…_

Je m'arrêtais, me demandant pourquoi je racontais ma vie depuis le début…

_-Bref, on allait de ville en ville et pendant longtemps j'ai été coupé du monde, mais j'ai apprit à me retenir. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à ne tuer aucun humain._

Rosalie me regarda d'un air surpris, puis elle me sourit. Elle était patiente. Je repris :

_-Il y a un an et demi, on a rencontré Warren qui s'est proposé de nous héberger, de nous construire une vie stable…_

_-Ah ! Par contre lui, désolée si ça te blesse, mais je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup…_ Me déclara-t-elle.

_-Moi non plus..._ Lui dis je, elle fronça les sourcils n'y comprenant plus rien. _J'y arrive..._

_-D'accord, continue, je ne te couperais plus._

_-Au début, il était tout ce qu'une femme peut souhaiter, mais un jour, Alice est tombée sur un ami de Warren… Il s'appelait, je crois, Samy.  
Il est tombé amoureux, d'une certaine manière, d'Alice… Elle ne savait pas que Warren le connaissait et qu'ils étaient comme frères…  
Un jour Samy a voulu abuser d'Alice, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, et elle l'a tué.  
Warren est devenu comme fou. Il voulait tuer ma soeur mais je le suppliais de ne rien faire, lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas et que je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra, tant qu'il la laissera tranquille.  
Il a accepté, me donnant une unique condition : Que je sois sienne…_

_-Oh ! _Je vis sur le visage de Rosalie, qu'elle était choquée et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son visage montrait de la compassion mais aussi de la rage. Je repris :

_-J'ai accepté bien sûr, cela va bientôt faire un an. À force d'être avec lui, je croyais vraiment que je l'aimerais, mais je n'étais jamais à l'aise.  
Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à Alice de notre accord, et elle ne le sait toujours pas… Sauf que ce soir, avec Warren, ce sujet est revenu. Je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails donc elle ne sait toujours rien, juste que si je reste avec lui, c'est pour elle.  
Je lui ais dit que je ne lui cachais rien mais elle était persuadée du contraire, et elle n'avait pas tort.  
Je m'en veux de ne lui avoir rien dit…_

_-Mais tu as fait ça pour elle….Bella, tu devrais lui dire ! Elle se torture l'esprit !_

_-Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur Rosalie ! _Je me remis à sangloter. _J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui fasse du mal ! C'est ma sœur ! Tu comprends, je veux que rien ne lui arrive !_

_-Je comprends Bella, mais elle le découvrira tôt ou tard ! Juste une question ? Il t'a frappé ? _Demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui…_ Répondis-je hésitante.

_-Alice l'a vu ça aussi. Elle s'en veut, elle croit que tout est de sa faute… Calme-toi Bella, on est arrivé… ça va aller, tu es en sécurité ici, et ta sœur aussi…_

J'acquiesçais et me calmais doucement. On sortit de la forêt pour se retrouver devant une grande maison blanche. Quelqu'un en sortit.

_-BELLA !! Je suis désolée !_ Alice me sauta dessus, m'étreignant tellement fort… Ma sensation de solitude s'en allait doucement et je lui rendis son étreinte. _J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait ! Pardon ! C'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas partie…_ Je la coupais.

_-Tu as eu raison Alice, et ce n'est pas de ta faute._ J'étais lasse de toutes ces émotions, sauf le bonheur que ma sœur ne m'en veuille pas. Rosalie m'entraîna à l'intérieur de cette chaleureuse maison.

Edward fixa Rosalie. Puis il attrapa ses cheveux, se retournant, et grogna bruyamment. Je regardais Rosalie. Son regard était suppliant, elle s'excusait. Je compris qu'Edward savait…

Je me sentis tout d'un coup anormalement bien… Je regardais tout le monde et Jasper m'expliqua que c'était son don. Jasper attrapa Alice et l'étreignit.

Après qu'Edward eut fait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée et qu'il soit redevenu calme, il vint vers moi.

_-Il t'a frappé ?_ Sa voix était douce, il tenta de caresser mon visage mais je tournais la tête. C'est vrai que je l'appréciais, mais cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses… _Alice l'a vu._ Reprit-il.

Je ne le regardais pas. J'avais honte de moi… Un grand homme arriva et il se présenta :

_-Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmé. Faites comme chez vous, vous êtes les bienvenues._

Un de leurs enfants avait du raconter notre histoire… Je le remerciais et Emmett me proposa d'aller m'asseoir. J'acceptais. J'étais à bout de nerf et je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Alice était à côté de moi et de Jasper. Je ne regardais personne, écoutant sans écouter ce que cette famille racontait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Seule, je restais lasse.

Edward attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dehors. Je me laissai faire, vide d'émotions. J'étais tellement égarée que je ne réagissais à rien. J'avais peur de mes choix et je me réfugiais dans mon esprit.

Il s'assit prés d'un cours d'eau et je m'y assis près de lui. Je m'appuyais contre son épaule et il m'entoura de ses bras. Il garda le silence… L'air frais me faisait du bien et j'observais les quelques rayons de soleil, cachés par les nuages, qui commençaient à se montrer. Encore une journée de pluie...

_-J'ai peur…_ Je parlais presque inconsciemment.

_-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je sais que tu ne me connais que depuis peu de temps, mais je te protègerais !_

_-Mais je ne peux rien faire… Je vais t'impliquer dans mes histoires et au final, toi aussi tu auras des problèmes…_

_-Tu dis des bêtises, je n'aurais aucun problème… Toi et Alice non plus. _Il savait mon histoire qu'il avait lu à travers les pensées de Rosalie, mais pourtant il était toujours là…

Je me collais plus fort contre lui et il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je me sentis une fois de plus détendue, même étrangement bien. Je me sentais en sécurité…

Pendant un long moment on resta ainsi. Je me demandais ce que j'aurais pu ressentir, si j'avais pu m'endormir dans ses bras…

_-J'aurais tellement voulu que cela ne se passe pas comme ça !_ Dis-je d'un ton nostalgique, où ma vie était plus facile…

_-Moi aussi Bella… Moi aussi… Mais je suis heureux de te connaître._

Je ne relevai pas. J'aurais pu rester des journées, voir même des semaines entières dans ses bras. Ils étaient comme un cocon pour moi, où j'oubliais une partie de mes soucis.

_-Tu ne sais pas si Alice m'en veut ? Pour lui avoir menti…_ Demandai-je.

_-Non, elle ne t'en veut pas du tout ! Crois moi ! En ce moment même, je sais que Jasper s'occupe d'elle, essayant de lui faire oublier cette nuit… Je crois même qu'il est tombé sous son charme !_ Il parlait sur un ton enjoué, ce qui eu le don de me faire sourire. J'étais contente pour Alice… _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as sourit là ?_

_-Comment le sais-tu ? _Je relevais la tête pour voir son regard, un regard tendre.

_-Je l'ai senti, n'oublie pas que tu es posée sur moi, et j'ai senti comme un gonflement au niveau de tes joues sur mon torse…_

_-Oh, pardon, si je te dérange…_ Je me relevais. Il me coupa.

-_Pas du tout !_ Il me plaqua sur son torse. J'aperçus un sourire sur son visage avant de me reposer sur lui.

_-Tu sais, ça ne va que compliquer les choses…_

_-Peu importe, tant que je peux être un peu avec toi, peu importe le reste…_

Je ressentis un sentiment nouveau. J'étais bien et je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras. Edward aussi avait une emprise sur moi, mais c'était complètement différent de ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Warren…

A ce moment là, mon téléphone sonna, je regardai à contrecœur qui m'appelait…

C'était Warren…

* * *

**_Voila pour la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça vous plait toujours autant! _**

**_a bientot ^^_**


	7. 5 JOURNEE SANS SOUCIS

_**6. Journée sans soucis…**_

_-Ne décroche pas…_ Edward posa sa main sur mon téléphone.

_-Si je ne décroche pas, il viendra me chercher… _Il tourna son regard et en soupirant, je décrochais. _Allo ?_

_-Bella…_ Commença Warren d'un ton suppliant. _Pardonne moi s'il te plait ?!_

_-Non, ça ne me plait pas ! _Répondis-je cassante.

_-Rentre à la maison, fais-moi plaisir…_

_-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais plaisir, toi ? Et puis, je rentrerais ce soir, aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu d'aller faire du shopping._

_-Très bien, mais ne reste pas trop avec ce mec, celui de la soirée, je sais que tu es avec lui…_

_-Et alors ? Peu importe vu que je suis avec toi !_

_-C'est vrai, mais ne fais pas de bêtises…_ Me prévint-t il.

Sur ses derniers mots, je raccrochais. Je me levais et Edward fit de même. Il me proposa de rentrer un peu et j'acceptais. Il me fit visiter sa maison, passant par toutes les chambres et toutes les autres pièces. Sa maison était magnifique, beaucoup plus grande que celle de Warren...

_-Edward ?_ Carlisle arriva derrière nous. _Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Bella..._ Je regardais Carlisle et répondis à la place d'Edward.

_-Bien sûr monsieur._

_-Appelle-moi Carlisle, « monsieur » me fait penser aux personnes âgées... Et ne sois pas timide ! Tu ne crains rien ici !_

_-D'accord Mon... Carlisle._

_-Voila ! C'est mieux !_ Carlisle m'entraîna dans un autre couloir et on passa devant une grande croix religieuse. Je la caressais du bout des doigts, souriant légèrement.

_-Je m'étais toujours demandée si les croix et les pieux dans le cœur étaient des mythes ! J'ai au moins la réponse à une de mes questions !_

_-Crois-moi par expérience, le pieu dans le cœur aussi est un mythe !_ Répondit-il souriant.

_-Par expérience ? Vous voulez dire que..._

_-Oui, j'ai tenté des milliers de fois de me suicider, mais cela c'est produit seulement au début de ma vie de vampire, je n'ai pas accepté le fait d'être ce que je suis et j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours, notamment en tentant de me mettre un pieu dans le cœur. Mais ce fût un échec... Ensuite, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse le bien, alors je suis devenu médecin... Longue histoire..._ J'étais fascinée par son histoire et j'en voulais plus. Mais étant trop timide, je gardais le silence_. Entre je t'en prie !_

J'entrai dans un bureau avec une immense bibliothèque. Je regardais partout autour de moi, ne sachant pas où poser mes yeux.

_-Assis toi Bella !_ Carlisle me désigna un fauteuil et il s'assit en face de moi. _J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il t'arrive. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler sans ton accord, mais sache que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, ou d'une famille, je me tiens à ta disposition... Mais dis moi, que comptes-tu faire ?_

_-Merci... Et je n'en ai aucune idée. En même temps, je suis un peu prise au piège... Mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, à vous ou à quelqu'un de votre famille, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais..._

_-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui décides, je n'interviendrais pas sans ton accord. Mais sache une chose, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'Edward pense comme moi. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, j'ai vu un réel changement... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous... _Je baissais les yeux..._ Mais cela a rendu mon fils un peu plus heureux, donc je te dois une faveur._

_-Vous ne devez rien du tout ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Et il n'y a rien entre lui et moi... _Je baissais la voix sur la dernière phrase.

Carlisle me sourit, et je tournais une fois de plus mon regard, cachant avec difficulté mon sourire. Pourquoi ne les avais-je pas rencontrés avant Warren ? Pourquoi ma vie devait-elle être si compliquée ? Je perdis mon sourire et Carlisle reprit :

_-Une autre chose, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux aussi m'en parler... N'ai pas peur de nous impliquer dans tes histoires ! Cela nous ferait plaisir à tous de vous aider, toi et ta sœur. Ma femme se réjouit déjà d'avoir deux nouvelles filles, et Rosalie se réjouit aussi de pouvoir faire du shopping avec ses nouvelles sœurs, plutôt qu'avec son mari !_ Il rigola et je le suivis dans son rire.

Je me sentis bien. Il me parlait comme si je faisais partie de leur famille. Enfin Alice et moi, avions trouvé une vraie famille... Restait encore le problème de Warren, je culpabilisais quand même de compliquer un peu leur vie.

Je me retirais du bureau de Carlisle et ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Je ne savais plus par où j'étais arrivée... Je fronçais les sourcils, il fallait tenter quelque chose :

_-Alice ? Edward ?_ Je chuchotais, me sentant ridicule de m'être perdue dans une maison.

_-Te serais-tu perdue ?_ Demanda Edward arrivant derrière moi le sourire aux lèvres_. Les escaliers sont par là !_ Il rigola à présent. Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule.

_-Ce n'est pas drôle !_

Je rejoignis Alice et Rosalie au salon. Elles discutaient ensembles et je me joignis à leur conversation.

_-On fait d'abord les boutiques de la 103éme, ensuite on ira sur Docker Street où il y a des robes magnifiques..._ Planifia Rosalie.

_-Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez d'argent et les boutiques dont tu me parles coûtent une fortune ! _Continua Alice d'un air triste...

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! Je t'invite, alors je paie ! Et puis, maintenant, on ne peut pas dire que tu ne fais pas partie de la famille ! _Rosalie lança un regard accusateur avec plein de malice vers Jasper. Celui-ci se retourna et fila vers la cuisine. Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un sourire complice. Je compris à mon tour qu'Alice avait réussi à charmer Jasper.

_-Ce sera sans moi les filles !_ Les regards se tournèrent vers moi, notamment celui d'Edward. _Je suis contente qu'enfin Alice ait trouvé quelqu'un pour faire du shopping, parce que j'ai horreur de ça ! Mais profitez de votre journée..._

_-Bella, viens se sera bien !_ Insista Alice.

_-Non, vraiment, je peux m'en passer ! Mais si cela vous fait plaisir, achetez moi deux, trois robes... _Je n'aimais pas faire du shopping mais j'aimais avoir de nouveaux vêtements.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard encore plus complice que le premier et elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux, comme si elles parlaient par pensées. Edward s'esclaffa.

_-Non, finalement, ne m'achetez rien..._ Me dérobais-je.

_-Trop tard Bella ! _Rosalie et Alice partirent aussi vite qu'un courant d'air...

_-A quoi pensaient elles ?_ Demandais-je.

_-A rien, à rien... _Il me sourit et je détournais la tête. Une fois de plus, il me perturba avec son sourire charmeur. Il se retrouva devant moi, et me prit les mains. Il me leva doucement et m'intima de le suivre, ce que je fis.

En quittant la maison, je vis Esmé nous regardant avec un sourire, les mains jointes. Cette famille était à mes yeux parfaite. Il n'y régnait que amour et tendresse, il n'y avait ni hypocrisie, ni méchanceté.

On marcha en silence, ma curiosité prenait de l'ampleur à chaque pas que nous faisions. Mais je gardais le silence. Sa main était toujours dans la mienne et je ne voulais pas la lâcher... Apparemment lui non plus.

On entra dans un grand square. Il n'y avait encore personne à une heure aussi matinale. Il lâcha ma main et se retrouva la seconde d'après en haut d'un grand toboggan à vague. Je souris à cette vue. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et je secouais ma tête, je n'avais plus cinq ans, et lui non plus...

_-Bella, ne me force pas à venir te chercher !_ Me prévint-il.

Je plissai le front et le rejoignis toujours en secouant ma tête. J'avançai lentement et il perdit patience, il souffla en fronçant les sourcils. Je montais sur le toboggan en passant par le parcours bizarre pour arriver jusqu'en haut.

Arrivée à destination, Edward était assit sur le métal et me fit signe de venir. Je m'approchais lentement et, arrivée à lui, il me fit basculer au dessus de lui, pour que je me retrouve devant, entre ses jambes.

_-Edward, ce n'est pas drôle, je veux descendre !_

_-Mais tu vas descendre Bella !_ Avec une de ses mains, il nous avançait pour que l'on glisse sur ce long tapis de métal à vague.

_-Pas par la !_ Criai-je.

Il rigola, et on glissa à toute vitesse sur la longue descente. Je m'agrippais fortement à ses jambes, lui, avait passé ses bras autour de moi, posant sa joue contre la mienne. Les vagues nous faisaient sauter de quelques centimètres pour ensuite continuer dans notre descente.

Arrivés en bas, on tituba de quelques pas pour enfin s'arrêter.

Je me retournais vers lui et le frappais légèrement au ventre. Il rigola. Je recommençais mon geste. Il rigola deux fois plus. Je retenais mon sourire, tortillant ma bouche pour ne pas qu'elle s'étire.

_-Avoue que tu as apprécié !_ Dit-il toujours en rigolant.

_-Non je ne l'avoue pas..._

Mensonge !

_-Je sais que tu as apprécié ! Aller, un petit effort, avoue !_ Insista-t-il. Je laissais échapper un râle et il repartit dans un petit fou rire. _Je le savais !_

Je me dirigeai vers les balançoires et m'assis sur l'une d'elle, regardant le sol. Il s'assit à cheval sur celle d'à côté pour être en face de moi.

_-J'aimerais tellement savoir à quoi tu penses !_ Commença-t-il.

_-Et moi je suis vraiment contente que tu n'y arrives pas ! De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir._

_-Moi je crois que si..._

_-Demande moi ce que tu veux savoir et je te répondrais !_

_-D'accord ! Mais répond moi franchement ! _J'acquiesçais_. Alors... Que penses tu de moi ?_

_-Question suivante !_

Dans quoi m'étais-je mise encore ?

_-Non ! Tu as dis que tu répondrais franchement !_

_-Très bien… Je pense que tu es idiot !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu es en ce moment même avec moi, alors que tu sais que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes…_

_-Bella, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Je ne crains rien et toi non plus !_

_-Mais tu n'es pas invincible… _Ma voix était presque un chuchotis.

_-Certes… Bon, répond correctement à ma question, s'il te plaît ?_ Il me regarda avec ce regard magnifique et charmeur… Comment résister ?

_-Et bien… Tu es gentil… Tu me fais rire, tu es patient, enfin non pas trop… _Je ris et il m'accompagna. Je continuais sans le regarder._ Et je sais que si je t'avais rencontré dans d'autres conditions… Je t'aurais embrassé depuis longtemps… Mais cela n'a aucune importance_…

Il se leva pour se placer devant moi. Il s'avança et je reculais en restant assise sur ma balançoire. Il souleva ma balançoire pour que je sois à sa hauteur et mes pieds étaient à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

_-Moi je crois que ça en a de l'importance… _Je ne dis rien. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Son nez frôla le mien, puis il colla son front contre le mien. _Laisse toi aller Bella, fais ce dont tu as envie de faire et ne laisse personne te diriger…_

Il colla sa joue contre la mienne. Je fermais les yeux de bien être. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas sentis aussi bien ? Mon ventre papillonna, se nouant légèrement mais en laissant une sensation agréable… Etait-ce ça, le sentiment d'amour envers le sexe opposé ?

Son nez frôla mon cou et il y déposa un léger baiser. Je frissonnais. Il replongea ses yeux dans les miens et je me laissais aller. Je caressais sa joue et il rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage du mien, s'arrêtant pour voir ma réaction. Je regardais, comme la première fois, pendant une fraction de seconde ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire.

Puis, il m'embrassa. Je ne reculais pas cette fois-ci. Je me laissais complètement aller. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux doucement, puis, peu à peu, plus sauvagement. Ses lèvres douces caressaient les miennes. Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos, me serrant légèrement.

C'était comme si mon cœur rebattait, comme si je renaissais. J'avais envie de pleurer. Ce sentiment nouveau m'était interdit, je savais que j'allais tout compliquer.

Il mit fin à notre baiser. Je gardais, quelques instants, mes yeux fermés puis je les ouvris sentant le visage d'Edward à quelques centimètres du mien. Il colla une nouvelle fois son front contre le mien. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient plus foncés, mais redevenaient petit à petit couleur or.

_-Tes yeux ont changé de couleur !_ Déclarais-je.

_-Exactement comme les tiens…_ Il me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci son baiser était comme désespéré, comme s'il me disait au revoir, ce qui me fit peur. Je me décalais de lui et le regardais avec la crainte dans les yeux.

_-Ne rentre pas chez lui ce soir…_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix… Même si je pars à des kilomètres, même à l'autre bout du monde, il me retrouvera. Pas moi, parce qu'il ne peut pas me voir, mais toi, où Alice, il pourrait… Il a un don lui aussi, il sait où chaque personne se trouve, un vrai GPS…_

_-Dis-moi de le tuer…_ Il me dit cela avec un ton suppliant.

_-Tu le sous-estimes…_

_-Et toi tu me sous-estimes !_

_-Non, seulement je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…_ Je baissais le regard.

_-Il ne m'arrivera rien et je ne le laisserais plus te faire du mal._

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra doucement. Je me sentis moi-même, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher devant lui ou de jouer un jeu. J'étais moi et j'aimais ça…

Le jour s'était levé et vers onze heures, les gens étaient de sortie. Nous avions passé toute la journée ensembles et il m'avait emmené prés d'un cours d'eau où nous avions marché sur la rive, s'arrêtant au bout d'un moment et on s'était assit dans l'herbe. C'était la fin de la journée et je ne l'avais pas vu passer.

Mes seules questions étaient sur sa vie, d'humain puis de vampire. A quoi occupait-il ses journées, quel était son plat favori…Il me demanda plusieurs choses sur moi, qui pour moi n'avaient pas de sens… Quelle était ma couleur préférée, mes musiques préférés et tout un tas de choses dans ce genre…Puis, il me posa des questions sur ma famille et je lui expliquais :

_-Ma mère est encore vivante, elle est mariée avec un homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle se porte bien. Mon père, je lui rends parfois visite, mais je reste cachée. Il me croit morte, mais je lui écris des lettres que je cache partout dans mon ancienne maison, il croit que je les ai faites avant de « mourir », je marque une ancienne date… Alice me prévient si les mots que je lui écris lui font mal ou plaisir. C'est ma façon de le soutenir, lui dire que je l'aime et que je suis encore présente…_

_-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui._ Constata-t-il.

_-Etant humaine, je n'étais pas vraiment présente pour lui et maintenant, je regrette de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps avec lui…_ Edward passa à une autre question, pour enlever l'ambiance triste qui régnait. La nuit tombait…

_-Si tu n'avais qu'un seul et unique souhait, lequel serait-ce ?_

_-Si je n'avais qu'un seul souhait ? Ce serait que Warren ne soit plus sur cette terre…_

_-Ton vœu va être exaucé…_ Me dit-il très sérieux.

**PDV WARREN**

J'étais étendu sur un canapé dans l'entrepôt que Ludo avait agrandi.

_-Que se passe-t-il Warren ? On dirait que ça ne va pas ! _Demanda Sydney.

_-Rien ça va, je réfléchis, c'est tout…_

-_Ne me dis pas que ta minette te donne du fil à retordre ?_ Intervint Ludo.

_-Il y a un peu de ça… Mais ça va ! Petit moment de réflexion…_

_-Au fait, ça va bientôt faire un an que… Samy est mort, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé cette personne qui a assassiné notre frère ? Faudrait peut être faire un petit repas juteux en son honneur… _Me rappela Ludo. Je grognais rageusement à l'idée que mon frère n'était plus de ce monde, me rappelant de la personne qui l'avait tué…_Si j'avais un souhait, ce serait de retrouver cette personne, et de faire revenir mon frère…_ Continua-t-il.

_-Ça fait deux souhaits Ludo !_ Je souris car Ludo n'était pas vraiment doté d'une excellente intelligence. _Si je n'avais qu'un souhait, ce serait que tout de suite, maintenant, deux personnes meurent… _Chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

_-Qui ça ?_ Demanda Sydney tout d'un coup excité. _On peut s'en charger si tu veux…_

_-Patience… Maintenant, je sais que ce sera inévitable… Remarque, Bella est imprévisible, je voudrais d'abord voir ce qu'elle me réserve…_

_-Warren, tu n'as pas mangé, je sais que tu as faim, tes yeux ne trompent pas… Tu as passé toute la journée à chercher, à voir où ta minette était, mais maintenant, mange… _Ludo me tendit une barre chauffée. La pointe du métal était rouge vif tellement il était chaud. Je la pris et me levais du canapé.

Derrière moi, se trouvait une jeune femme, elle était bâillonnée, étendue sur le sol, les mains et les pieds liés. J'avais demandé à Ludo de me la réserver, car à mes yeux elle ressemblait à Alice. Je me rapprochai d'elle, lentement. Ses yeux horrifiés me donnaient un sentiment de puissance…

Je me mis à cheval sur elle, regardant tout son corps pour chercher l'endroit par où je commencerais… Je soulevai son haut, reniflant son odeur. J'entendis Ludo grogner légèrement, signe qu'il était impatient.

Le jeu commençait maintenant et il commença par sa poitrine… Le fer chauffé glissa lentement entre ses seins.

Elle hurla même bâillonnée, elle se débattait et j'aimais sa souffrance…

Je m'imaginais ce que ressentirait Alice quand je lui ferais la même chose.

* * *

_**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé ! rdv au prochain chap ^^ BISOUS**_

_**Naikyy...**_


	8. 6 JOUR OU TOUT SE MELANGE

**...Chapitre 6 : Jours où tout se mélange...**

Il s'était écoulé un mois, un mois que je n'avais pas vu Edward, un mois qu'Alice avait emménagée chez les Cullen, un mois qu'elle venait me voir en cachette...

Je trouvais le temps long, Warren m'avait imposé des nouvelles conditions, et encore une fois je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Je les suivais. Il me faisait du chantage, mais sachant qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution si je ne l'écoutais pas, je faisais ce qu'il désirait.

Sa première condition était de rester à la maison, même si je sortais de temps en temps pour chasser où rejoindre Alice à des endroits toujours différents. Elle me racontait sa vie, je ne lui racontais pas la mienne.

Elle vivait pleinement sa vie amoureuse avec Jasper, ce qui me donnait un peu de joie. Elle avait tellement de projets, des projets que je n'aurais et ne ferais jamais...

Mais elle s'en voulait encore, Rosalie l'avait mise au courant et les remords l'envahissaient. Je préférais largement être dans ma situation actuelle qu'envisager une autre situation sans Alice. Au moins, elle pouvait vivre pleinement sa vie.

Deuxième condition, coucher avec lui. Ce qui était une vraie torture, je m'efforçais toujours de ne pas sangloter, de ne pas le repousser... J'aurais tellement aimée pouvoir dormir, car avec un vampire qui ne dort jamais, c'était vraiment difficile d'avoir des moments de répit...

Je n'aurais jamais imaginée faire ma première fois avec quelqu'un qui me dégoûtais et pour qui de jours en jours, ma haine envers lui augmentait.

Troisième conditions, ne plus jamais revoir Edward. Il avait découvert, je ne sais pas comment, que j'avais une relation avec lui et depuis ce jour, il me surveille de très prés... Heureusement pour moi, il ne peut pas me voir avec son don...

Je voyais aussi rarement Rosalie, je libérais mes émotions, ma peine en sa présence. Je lui parlais de tous ce qu'il m'arrivait, des conditions de Warren, ce qu'il voulait de moi. Rosalie était devenue ma confidente, je lui racontait mes malheurs et elle me parlait d'Edward.

Il était devenu malheureux depuis qu'il avait reçu ma lettre que j'avais donner à Rosalie, lui disant que j'avais fait une erreur et que je ne voulais plus le revoir. Même si ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais, ce n'était que pour le bien de tout le monde...

Cela avait été difficile, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Rupture brutale pour une relation qui débutait seulement, auquel j'avais eu plein d'espoir, qui c'était effondré brutalement. C'était soit ça, soit Alice et lui mourrait...

Je ne préférais pas essayer l'impossible, car Warren m'avait emmenée voir « sa famille », une bande de vampire répugnant, sans remords et sans pitié... Warren m'avais clairement prévenu que si je tentais quoi que ce soit, ses frères ce chargeraient de ceux que j'aime...

Après ce jour, j'avais perdue espoir de pouvoir vivre normalement et d'être heureuse. J'avais pleuré longuement dans les bras de Rosalie, elle, ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait existé, elle s'énervait aussi souvent...

Voilà le résumer de ma piètre vie depuis un mois... Peine, pleures et souffrance...

Edward me manquait et encore maintenant je cachais à Alice ma vie... Etant donner qu'elle avait du mal à me voir dans ses visions, j'espérais qu'en ce moment elle ne me voyait pas du tout. Même si elle se doutait de quelque chose, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait encore plus de remords qu'elle n'en avait déjà... Rosalie m'avait dit aussi qu'Edward ce doutait, elle avait laisser échapper certaines pensées en sa présence, mais qu'il était tellement renfermer sur lui-même qu'il n'y avait prêter attention que sur le moment.

Cela aussi me faisait mal... Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, mais je produisais tout le contraire.

Aujourd'hui, comme chaque jours, j'étais allongée sur l'ancien lit d'Alice, pensant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, à qui elle voyait, elle le voyait lui...

Je chassais cette pensée de ma tête, et me levais du lit. Il fallait que je sorte... Je pris une veste et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. C'était décidé, j'irais en ville.

Sur le chemin, les gens posaient des regards insistant sur moi. Je devais être le plus horrible vampire qui existait. Ces personnes passaient le plus loin possible de moi, me détournant où changeant parfois carrément de trottoir. Ce que je comprenais, vue mon état...

Je m'arrêtais et regardais à l'intérieur d'une boutique que j'avais fait avec Alice. Au bout d'un moment, dans la vitrine qui reflétait mon image, je voyais au loin derrière moi une personne debout et immobile, me dévisageant.

Je me retournai vivement en reconnaissant cette personne. Elle traversa, pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne bougeais pas.

Edward s'avança vers moi, tandis que je commençais à trembler. J'avais pensée si souvent à lui et à notre journée, que j'avais l'impression que je rêvais éveiller.

Il se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il caressa ma joue et je fermais les yeux, prise tout d'un coup d'un sentiment de bien être. Je frissonnais à son contact, si réconfortant, si tendre.

_-Bella... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donnée de nouvelle ? _Demandait-il. Qu'allais-je pouvoir trouver comme excuse à lui dire ?

_-Je ne sais pas..._ Excuse ridicule, cela n'en était même pas une... Il me prit dans ses bras et je ravalais les sanglots qui étaient sur le point de jaillir.

_-Tu m'as manqué ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas de moi qu'il faut que tu disparaisse de ma vie !_ Il s'écarta de moi et repassait sa main sur mon visage. Je voulais lui crier que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, que je le voulais, lui ! Mais rien ne sortait et c'était mieux ainsi.

_-Je suis beaucoup occupée, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas si tu voudrais encore me __revoir..._ Mieux valait continuer à lui faire croire que je ne le désirais plus...

_-Tu es folle... Bien sur que je veux te voir !_ Il s'arrêta de parler, de bouger et me regarda comme si il venait de découvrir quelque chose_. Es-tu heureuse comme ça Bella ?_

_-Oui..._ Il me coupa.

_-Ne me ment pas s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher devant moi, toute façon, ton visage parle pour toi, il ne trompe pas..._ Cette fois c'est moi qui le coupai.

_-Justement si, j'y suis obligée, j'ai peur de la suite, je veux dire du futur..._

_-Je ne ferais rien qui te contrarie, je pensais que tu le saurais..._ Il avait l'air déçu et triste.

_-Mais lui, le fera..._ Je me détournais, sachant que j'en avais trop dit... Il me rattrapa par le poignet et me détourna pour que je sois face à lui. Il était en colère, je recommençais à trembler, ce qu'il dû remarqué.

_-Bella, ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu es sous son contrôle, je comprends pourquoi Rosalie me cachait ses pensées. Et les pensées d'Alice s'avèrent exacte..._

_-Ne lui dit rien..._ Il me coupa une nouvelle fois.

_-Tu comptes lui mentir pendant combien de temps encore ? Bella, ce n'est pas une vie que tu as. C'est une torture..._

Il avait raison et je le savais. Mais même si je voulais me révoltée, où même si j'étais aider par sa famille, comment rivalisé contre une vingtaine de vampires déchaîner ?

_-Je dois rentrer..._ Dis-je au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Il ne me lâcha pas, pourtant j'essayais d'enlever mon poignet toujours enfermer dans son poing.

_-Promets moi une chose !?_ Je le regardais et il poursuivit. _Fais attention à toi et donne moi de tes nouvelles ! _J'acquiesçais. Il me reprit dans ses bras si confortable...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue, et me libéra. Avec un dernier regard, je m'éloignais de lui à contrecoeur.

Je faisais le chemin en sens inverse, pour rentrer chez Warren, espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore rentrer. Au pire, je pourrais dire que j'étais allée chasser, cette excuse marchait toujours...

Une fois a la maison, après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude, je montais à l'étage, pour me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'Alice. Warren n'était pas rentrer, ce qui m'enleva la tâche de lui faire un rapport détaillé d'où j'étais aller...

Je m'asseyais dans un coin de la pièce, mes genoux ramener contre ma poitrine, mes mains recouvrant celle-ci, ma tête dans mes bras, je repensais à lui... A celui qui m'avais manquée, celui que j'avais espérée oublier rapidement, mais qui ne voulait pas sortir de mes pensées.

Il était évident pour moi que c'était lui qui m'était destiné. Ce sentiment étrange que je n'avais jamais ressentiment me le démontrait. C'est lui ou personne d'autre !

Pendant cette courte entrevue, j'avais retrouvée une part de moi-même, malgré que l'on était pas en très bonne entente, ce que je comprenais, j'avais quand même ressentie sa tendresse et son amour. J'étais toujours autant égarée, Edward avait perturbé ma vie. Il était mon espoir inaccessible, un rêve impossible... Sauf si je devenais égoïste.

Il fallait que j'éclaircisse mon histoire avec Warren. Peut importe ce qu'il arrivera, je ne resterais pas avec lui...

J'étais égoïste, mais je savais que si je restais encore la, j'allais devenir folle. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je vive ma propre vie...

Une main se posa sur ma tête, et caressa mes cheveux. Une nouvelle fois, je ne l'avais pas entendue revenir et je sursautais à son contact.

Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard, il commença :

_-C'était bien ta journée ?_

_-Oui, _mentis-je. _Et la tienne ?_

Jen'avais jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, une expression de tristesse, et sereine en même temps. Il allait me dire quelque chose, je le sentais...

_-Distrayante !_

_-J'ai besoin de te parler Warren, de te dire certaine chose..._ Continuai-je décidée de parler et d'en finir...

Il s'approcha et s'asseyait à coter de moi. Je sentais un grand malaise m'envahir, la distance qui nous séparait m'étouffait.

_-Ecoute Bella, ne dis rien. Laisse moi commencer, et tu me diras ce que tu voudras ensuite. Mais moi aussi je dois t'avouer certaine chose...J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui, et je dois te parler de quelque chose... De sérieux..._

Je le savais... Mon malaise augmentait de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais je le sentais mal. D'habitude quand il me disait cela, il imposait une nouvelle condition...

Mais ce qu'il me dévoila me surpris, encore pire, me choqua... Ma respiration ce coupa...


	9. 7 DELIVRANCE

_**Emykelyan :** Merci pour les compliments c'est gentil et pour ta question, j'ai modifié. Non elle n'est pas terminé ^^ j'espère que tu apprécieras, bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**...Chapitre 7 : DELIVRANCE...**

_-Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup réfléchie, et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je sais que tu n'ais pas heureuse en ma présence, et je ne vais pas continuer à te retenir..._

_-Hein ? Warren, ne crois..._ Il me coupa.

_-Bella, tu es libre. Plus de pacte, plus de compromis... Fais ta vie, je ferais la mienne... Chacun est libéré de ses mouvements. Mais s'il te plaît n'oublie pas une chose : Je t'aime ! Et je suis sincère. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine, mais je ne savais pas comment t'aimer..._

_-Warren... Pourquoi ?_ Demandai-je.

_-Je viens de te le dire. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Tu es mal avec moi, alors je retire notre pacte. A partir de maintenant, tu fais ce dont tu as envie, et je ferais de même..._

Il n'allait pas me le dire deux fois ! Je me levais et je commençais à marcher en direction de la porte, je m'arrêtais et retournais vers Warren qui s'était levé. Je le pris dans mes bras, le remerciant et avec un dernier coup d'œil, je me précipitais dehors, sans prendre aucune affaire.

La nuit commençait à ce lever. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Un poids énorme c'était enlevé, j'avais envie de chanter, de sauter partout et de crier ma joie...

Je courais à présent dans les bois, mais pour aller où ?

Alice. Je pensais immédiatement à elle. Je continuais à courir et quelqu'un courait derrière moi. Cette personne était encore loin vue que je ne sentais pas son odeur, mais elle se rapprochait. J'accélérais ma course, de peur que Warren n'ait changé d'avis... Puis quelqu'un m'appela :

_-Bella ! Arrête toi !_ Je reconnue la voix de ma sœur. Je ralentissais, pour enfin m'arrêter.

Alice arriva très vite et elle ne s'arrêta même pas. Elle me sauta dessus sauvagement, en criant mon prénom. Je ne comprenais rien, elle m'expliqua :

_-J'ai vu... J'ai vu ce que t'a dit Warren ! Plus besoin de te cacher, maintenant on va enfin pouvoir vivre normalement..._

Je lui souris et la repris dans mes bras. Le cauchemar était fini, il était bel et bien fini pour de bon... Nous restions pendant un petit moment à discuter ensemble, errant dans les bois sans destination précise. Je lui demandais de m'expliquer tout ce que j'avais manqué.

_-Emmett vient de re-demander Rosalie en mariage ! Il se marie dans un mois et je suis l'organisatrice ! Bella, j'ai tellement d'idées qui fusent dans ma tête que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencé !_

_-Wouaw... Il vont vraiment bien ensemble c'est deux là ! _Enfin une bonne nouvelle, cela faisait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ce genre de nouvelle. _Et entre toi et Jasper ?_

_-Tout va pour le mieux, il ma emmener au cinéma, on a fait plein de ballade... Il est vraiment tout ce que j'espérais ! Il m'as ouvert un compte aussi, maintenant je ne peux plus dire que je suis pauvre crois moi ! Et..._ Alice souriait. _On a franchi le pas aussi._ Je frissonnais, me rappelant aussi l'avoir fait avec Warren.

_-Et sa c'est bien passer ?_ Demandai-je.

_-Mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Il est tellement affectueux... Il ne me manquait plus que toi à mes cotés pour être vraiment heureuse. Et maintenant je le suis !_

Je lui pris la main, et on continua notre marche. Elle m'expliqua encore un peu tout ce que j'avais raté, notamment ses journées shopping.

_-Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?_ Elle me regarda en retrouvant son sérieux.

_-Quelle maison ?_ Je savais de quelle maison elle parlait, mais je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment... En plus, je ne ferais que m'incruster.

_-Bella, tu sais très bien de quelle maison je parle. Rosalie, Esmé et Carlisle sont au courant de ce que j'ai vue. Ils sont impatients que tu arrives, tout est en place et si tu crois que tu vas déranger, ce n'est pas du tout cas. Aller vient... On rentre à la maison..._

Elle insista sur ses derniers mots. Cela me faisait plaisir et bizarre, mais cette phrase me réchauffaient tout le corps. Je la suivis lentement. Alice me tirait presque pour que j'avance, j'étais partagée entre la gêne et le soulagement. La gêne pour m'introduire dans une famille et le soulagement de ne plus être seule.

Arriver devant la grande maison blanche, Rosalie arriva droit sur moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_-Ça y est ! Ton cauchemar est fini... Tout va bien ce passer maintenant_. Je m'effondrais dans ses bras, retenant comme je le pouvais mes sanglots. Je me lâchais, je faisais sortir tout ce qui était resté au fond de moi depuis bien trop longtemps...

Une fois calmée, Esmé nous rejoignit et elle me souhaita la bienvenue dans ma nouvelle maison. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et je répondis à son sourire.

Je regardais la porte d'entrée mais je ne bougeais pas. Un sentiment de bien être m'envahit. Mais lui, qu'allait-il dire ? Où même pensé ? J'avais peur de le voir. Esmé et Rosalie parlèrent entre elles, loin devant moi.

Alice s'était arrêtée, se retournant en essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

_-Bella ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? C'est ici chez toi maintenant ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien, ça va aller. Il faut juste que je me remette de mes émotions, c'est tout._

Alice me prit la main et le stresse me gagna de plus en plus, à chaque pas que je faisais. Une fois à l'intérieur, je regardais mes pieds. Je ne voulais croiser le regard de personne. Tout le monde connaissait ma vie, ma misérable vie... Mais aujourd'hui, tout recommencerait à zéro.

Alice m'entraîna sur le canapé, je sentais l'odeur merveilleuse d'Edward encrée dans les coussins... Je me retenais pour ne pas prendre ses coussins et les blottir contre moi.

Je croisais le regard inquiet d'Alice. Elle me dévisagea, ne comprenant sûrement pas mon comportement... Je lui souriais pour essayer de la rassurer, mais je crois que je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses.

_-Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe ?! Et ne me dis pas rien ! Bella, je te connais et je veux savoir ce que tu as. Je ne veux plus que tu me cache quoi que soit..._ Alice était plutôt contrariée que je révèle certaines choses à Rosalie plutôt qu'à elle.

_-Edward..._ Chuchotai-je. J'avais dit son prénom tellement doucement que c'était presque incompréhensible même pour un vampire. C'est Esmé qui me répondit.

_-Il est partit chasser... Comme tout les mâles de cette maison... Il n'y a que nous Bella !_

Je me détendis... Juste un peu, car je savais qu'un jour où l'autre il faudrait que je le vois, et que je l'affronte. Ce que je voulais moi, c'était ne pas le faire souffrir, mais je faisais tout le contraire depuis le début...

Je posais ma tête sur les genoux de ma sœur. Réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Peut être devrai-je l'éviter... Non ça serait pire... Tant pis, je lui dirais comme je lui dirais...

Alice caressa mes cheveux, et je tournais mon regard vers Rosalie.

_-Au fait, félicitation ! Alice m'as dit que tu allais te re-marier avec Emmett !_ Commençai-je. Rosalie ouvrit grand ses yeux, qui d'un coup pétillaient, elle me raconta :

_-Merci Bella ! D'habitude, Emmett n'est pas romantique, ça lui arrive que très rarement... Mais la... Il a sortit le grand jeu ! C'était magique ! Mieux que la première fois ! Et puis, j'ai demandé à Alice d'organiser mon mariage, elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé faire ça un jour et je lui aie donné l'occasion. Tu es bien sûre inviter Bella !_

_-Merci... _Alice me coupa.

_-Tu as fini la liste des invités ? Parce que c'est quand même dans un mois... _Elle s'adressait à Rosalie.

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre à n'importe quelle question car les "mâles" de la maison arrivaient.

Je me levais précipitamment, cherchant un endroit où me cacher. Je regardais partout autour de moi. Pourquoi avais-je si peur de voir Edward ?

_-Calme toi et rassis toi !_ Alice me prit la main, et me força à rester assise. Je préférais encore me rallonger, au moins le dossier du canapé me cacherais pendant... Peu de temps...

Ils entraient tous en même temps en rigolant et en chahutant. Son odeur me frappa violemment, mais je l'aimais tellement qu'elle me parvenait telle une caresse.

_-Bella est ici ?_ Demanda Edward. Je me raidis en m'agrippant à Alice aussi fort que possible. Celle-ci grimaça et personne ne répondit.

J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher du canapé. Je roulais sur le coter et je me laissais tomber lourdement au sol. Bien sur, en faisant un bruit pas possible.

Rosalie était pliée sur le fauteuil en face de moi, elle partait dans un fou rire, tandis qu'Alice tortillait sa bouche pour ne pas rire, en évitant de me regarder. J'étais sur le dos, regardant partout autour de moi.

Une silhouette se plaça devant moi, des questions plein les yeux... Edward regardait toutes les filles à tour de rôle et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Avait-il lu dans les pensées d'une des filles ? Il savait peut-être... Je n'aurais peut être rien à lui expliquer... Il ne m'en voudra peut-être pas. Il me tendit ses mains, que j'attrapais sans broncher et d'un geste fluide, il me releva.

Emmett rigolait légèrement en voyant sa femme toujours en plein fou rire... Edward s'y mettait lui aussi. Il commença à rire. Je fronçais les sourcils et il retrouva tout de suite son sérieux.

Je retrouvais mon sourire face à sa réaction et il m'entraîna, comme la première fois, dehors. On s'arrêta près du petit cours d'eau où l'on s'était assis auparavant, mais cette fois, on resta debout.

Je sentais son regard me brûler, moi, je n'osais pas le regarder... Il attrapa une de mes mains et leva mon visage de son autre main.

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu écris cette lettre si tu m'aimes ?_ Demanda-t-il. Je levais mon regard...

_-Pardon ? Moi ? T'aimer ?_ Je haussais les sourcils. J'avais dû mal entendre...

_-Ce n'est pas le cas ?_ Il me regarda d'une telle façon que ma respiration se coupa une nouvelle foi. Retrouvant mes esprits j'essayais de lui répondre.

_-Non ! En si, enfin pas comme tu l'entends... Je m'embrouille la... Oui je t'aime bien. _Il changea de sujet.

_-Il ta laissé partir... C'est une bonne chose... J'ai vraiment cru que mon soleil ne brillerait plus..._

_-Quel est le rapport ?_ Je ne comprenais pas. Il me regarda une nouvelle fois, avec une air amusé. Voulait-il dire que j'étais son soleil ? Je changeais à mon tour de sujet.

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené dehors ?_

_-Pour profiter des moments seul avec toi, j'ai peur qu'une nouvelle fois tu m'échappes... Mais crois moi, cette fois je ne te laisserais pas partir et je tuerais celui où celle qui essaiera._

_-Bella !_ Cria Rosalie au loin. Edward grogna bruyamment, ce qui me fit sursauter. On entendit Rosalie râler.

_-Oh, ça va... Pas besoin de me grogner dessus... Gna, gna, gna..._ Elle parlait pour elle-même, mais on l'entendit très distinctement.

Je souris et il me prit dans ses bras, il resserra ses bras autour de moi encore plus fort que d'habitude. Je fis de même. Cela faisait du bien de le sentir prés de moi... De sentir à chaque seconde son odeur qui me tournais la tête... Une vraie drogue.

_-Je savais que tu m'aimais..._ Déclara-t-il. Je m'éloignais de lui pour contester et le regarder, mais il me serra encore plus. _Non, t'éloigne pas, d'accord tu me hais !_ Je m'éloignais une nouvelle fois. Il me regarda les sourcils froncés. _Tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne me haïs pas... Faudrait savoir..._

_-Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi..._

_-Quel est le sentiment le plus proche que tu as à mon égard ? _Il me perturbait avec ses questions... Je mis mon doigt sur la bouche, comme si je réfléchissais à cette question.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, en souriant légèrement.

_-Hmm..._ Fis-je.

_-Hein ? Sa veut dire que..._ Je le coupais.

_-Que je t'aime... Bien_. Il fallait rajouter ce « bien » car je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais... Ces mots, « je t'aime », je les avais si souvent dis à Warren, alors que je ne l'ai pensais même pas... Pourquoi était-ce si dur de les dires à présent ?

_-Moi, je t'aime tout court_. Il était comme surpris de ses mots. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. On ne s'était vue en tout et pour tout quatre fois en comptant cette soirée, mais d'un coter je comprenais un peu ce qu'il ressentait. _Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul..._

Je me remis dans ses bras, sans rien ajouter. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, pas encore... Mais j'espérais qu'il le comprendrait à ma façon de lui montrer que c'était réciproque...

Il s'éloigna de moi et caressa ma joue. Ce dont je pensais à chaque seconde étant loin de lui, se réalisa. Il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes caressaient les miennes. Je gravais ce moment dans ma tête de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Je m'agrippais à lui comme si j'étais désespéré. Il m'enlaça comme si lui aussi ressentait la même chose que moi. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête, que personne ne brise se moment. Mais pour mon plus grand regret ce fut lui qui le brisa.

_-Je peux le dire maintenant, tu es mienne et ne t'avise pas de t'éloigner de moi..._ Me prévint-il en souriant. Ce qui me surpris, car aucune méchanceté n'avais été dites dans sa phrase, contrairement aux paroles de Warren... Pourquoi pensai-je à lui ? Je le chassais de mes pensées. Il faisait partie de mon passer maintenant.

_-Le seul qui c'est éloigné, c'est toi !_ Lui dis-je, en parlant du moment où il avait arrêté de m'embrasser.

_-Très bien madame !_ Il replongea ses lèvres sur les miennes. Passant ensuite par le bord de celle-ci, puis en passant par ma joue, ma mâchoire, vers mon oreille, mon cou, pour enfin revenir à ma bouche. Je frissonnais à chacun de ses baisers.

_-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure ! _Dis je entre deux baisers.

_-De quoi ?_ Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, posant un bisou sur le lobe. Combien de temps allai-je tenir avant que mes jambes ne flanchent ?

_-Rappel toi... Je ne t'éclairerais pas plus..._ Articulai-je difficilement.

Je ne lui disais pas directement que je l'aimais, mais c'était tout comme. Je lui parlais du moment où il m'avait dit « Je savais que tu m'aimais » et il avait raison...

Un jour ses mots sortiraient de ma bouche...

Edward, venait juste de comprendre, il releva la tête avec un sourire ravageur. Il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Je me sentis légère, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Tout c'était arrangé. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme que je désirais vraiment, j'avais retrouvé ma sœur et une vraie famille...

Que me fallait-il de plus ?


	10. 8 STRESSE

**...Chapitre 8 : Stresse...**

Deux semaines c'était écoulé... Deux semaines où je cru vraiment qu'Alice allait nous faire une crise de nerf. Selon elle, rien n'était encore prés, alors que tout était parfait pour le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett, prévue dans un mois et demi.

Pour les moments de stresse de Rosalie, elle m'entraînait faire du shopping, on aurait dit que c'était son premier mariage. Une vraie boule de nerf ! Elle me répétait souvent deux fois la même phrase d'affilée, ce qui me faisait rire.

Deux semaines sans aucune nouvelle de Warren. Deux semaines de liberté, de bonheur. Edward et moi passions notre temps ensemble.

Cette après-midi là, j'étais avec Emmett et Jasper, dans la chambre du premier étage. Emmett essayait son nouveau costume, qui lui allait parfaitement. Noir avec certaines coutures argentées. Il ne lui manquait plus que ses chaussures et sa cravate a essayée. Alice et Rosalie étaient allées faire du shopping, n'aimant pas vraiment ce genre de journée, j'étais restée avec les hommes et Esmé.

Emmett s'admirait dans la glace pour mettre sa cravate, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour la mettre correctement, ce qu'il ratait à chaque fois. Il était très concentré...

_**« Serais-tu nerveux ? »**_ Dis-je par pensée à Emmett. Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers moi. J'aimais surprendre les gens quand je leur parlais par pensée, cela m'amusait. Je souriais et Jasper fit de même.

_-Ce n'est pas drôle Bella, j'aimerais bien t'y voir avec Edward..._ Je perdis mon sourire alors qu'Emmett retrouva le sien.

_**« Ce n'est pas ton premier mariage, c'est différent ! »**_ Il eu cette fois-ci juste un petit sursaut.

Je me levais et m'avançais vers lui en secouant la tête. Je l'aidais pour le nœud de sa cravate, en soupirant et en me moquant de lui.

_-Toute façon, ce n'est qu'un essai... Pas besoin de stresser !_ Continua Jasper.

_-Jasper, voudrais-tu que je rappel ton état le soir où tu voulais appeler Alice ? Avant que tu l'appel, tu étais..._ Emmett commença son récit, mais son frère le coupa.

_-C'est bon je m'en rappel_. Jasper se tourna vers la fenêtre, le regard au loin avec un sourire de gêne.

_-Ça m'intéresse !_ Intervins-je. Emmett partit dans un éclat de rire. Je m'assis sur le lit, attendant son récit. Il m'expliqua :

_-Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, il avait le portable de Carlisle ne sachant plus où il avait mit le sien. Tellement il était stressé, il l'a carément écrabouiller dans ses mains sans le faire exprès. Edward avait retrouvé son téléphone à ce moment là et le lui a rendu. On aurait dit que Jasper était en transe. Edward était mort de rire, il ne pouvait presque pas m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passait. C'est seulement quand j'ai __vu mon frère dans son état et dans sa chambre, le téléphone de mon père en miette qu'il avait récupéré, que j'ai compris..._

Je rigolai et Jasper souriait aussi malgré lui. Emmett continua :

_-Ensuite, Edward à composé le numéro d'Alice et à rendu le téléphone à Jasper. Quand ta sœur à répondue, il à balancer l'appareil à Edward..._

_-Tu connais la suite ?_ Edward venait d'arriver et il m'enlaça la taille, déposant un léger baiser dans mon cou.

_-Oui je la connais !_ Je rigolais encore, ayant du mal à imaginée Jasper stressé pour une appel téléphonique.

Ce souvenir avait détendu Emmett. Il commença à essayer ses chaussures et une nouvelle fois quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il râla bruyamment. Edward commença à rire.

_-Elles sont trop petites ses chaussures !_ Emmett força un peu pour essayer de rentrer son pied droit dans l'une d'elles. Il n'y arrivait pas. Râlant plus fort, il força encore plus. Un gros déchirement se fit entendre suivit par la vue de son gros doigt de pied sortant par le trou.

Jasper éclata de rire, suivit par moi et Edward. Esmé arriva dans la chambre à son tour et éclata de rire voyant Emmett regarder son doigt de pied sortir par le trou. Sa bouche était ouverte formant un rond. Il écarquilla ses yeux :

_-Je vais devenir fou !_ Dit-il en commençant à rire nerveusement. Tout le monde se tue. Il faisait peur... On aurait vraiment dit un fou ! Un psychopathe prés à nous faire une crise...

Esmé, très courageuse, s'avança lentement vers lui, posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. Il s'arrêta de rire en regardant sa mère sérieusement.

_-Elle est trouée ! Je l'ai déchirée ! Je ne vais pas marcher pieds nus ?!_

_-On peut en acheté d'autre, il te reste un mois et demi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci tu les prendra à ta taille..._ Répondit Esmé.

Emmett se détendit un peu en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il prit une grande inspiration, le regard toujours dans le vide. Puis il me regarda :

_-Pas un mot à Rosalie ! Si elle l'apprend, elle saura que je suis stressé et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache... Elle me croit sûre de moi... S'il te plaît Bella, ne dis rien !_

Je lui souriais, réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes à sa demande._** « Promis ! »**_ Lui dis-je par pensée. Emmett se détendit complètement et retrouva son sourire.

Je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers la mienne. Avant mon arrivée, c'était une pièce qui servait à ranger tout le matériel de campement. Carlisle l'avait aménagé pour m'en faire une chambre, du moins un espace qui m'étais réservé.

Il n'y avait pas de lit, pas de télé, pas de chaîne hi fi. Mais cette pièce était mon petit paradis, l'intimité que je n'avais presque jamais eu. Le silence... Je l'appréciais.

Edward referma la porte derrière lui et vint prés de moi s'asseoir sur le grand canapé confortable, que lui-même m'avait acheté. Je me glissais dans ses bras, respirant son odeur à plein poumon.

_-Tu te sens bien ici ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_-Bien sur que oui ! Cela ne se voit pas ?_

_-Si, mais je voulais juste m'en assurer. Tu as acheté ta robe pour le mariage ?_

_**« Non »**_ Répondis-je à travers ses pensées. Parfois, ouvrir la bouche pour parler m'était difficile, j'étais devenue fainéante depuis que j'avais découvert mon don... _**« Et pour la robes, Alice se chargera sûrement de m'en trouver une... »**_

_-Pourquoi arrives-tu à me parler dans ma tête, alors que je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il se passe_ _dans la tienne ?_ Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir à quoi je pense, mais j'aimais pouvoir pensé librement...

_**« Tu ne savais pas encore que j'avais un esprit détraqué ? »**_ Edward embrassa mon front.

_-Non, ton esprit va très bien... Et même si ça me perturbe de ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses, j'aime le fait que tu sois différente, dans tout les sens du terme, pour moi._

Je souriais et passa mes bras autour de sa taille. Il reprit une série de question.

_-Tu es retournée voir ton père depuis ?_

**« Non, mais je compte aller le voir dans pas longtemps. »**

_-Tu as écrit une lettre ?_

**« Oui, tout à l'heure quand tu étais partis chasser. Il faut que je voie Alice avant de lui donner, avant de la mettre dans sa maison... »**

_-Je peux lire ? Te donner mon avis ? Mais si c'est trop indiscret, alors je comprendrais._

**« Non, ce n'est pas indiscret et j'aime partager des choses avec toi ! »**

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma commode. Je prenais la petite lettre entre mes doigts et la tendait à Edward. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

_"Papa,_

_J'aimerais te dire tellement de choses...  
T'avouer certains secrets et j'aurais aimé pouvoir être plus souvent là pour toi.  
Je ne t'ais jamais dit que tu représentais beaucoup pour moi.  
Peut-être un jour tu le sauras...  
Je n'ai pas non plus été beaucoup présente pour toi et je m'en excuse.  
Sache que tu es un père formidable et que chaque jour sans toi est dur.  
Tu me manques et j'aimerais venir chez toi plus souvent.  
Maman envisage cet été de m'envoyer chez toi justement, j'espère que tu voudras !?  
Je ne sais pas encore si je vais t'envoyer cette lettre, vu que toutes les autres sont encore sur mon bureau...  
__J'ai comme un pressentiment, que je vais te quitter dans peu de temps...  
J'espère te voire bientôt !  
Gros bisous papa et prend soin de toi !_

_Bella."_

Edward replia, à la fin de sa lecture qui dura moins d'une seconde, la feuille et la rangea où je l'avais prise quelques seconde avant. Il l'avait lu si rapidement...

_-Je crois qu'il aura mal en lisant cette lettre... Mais je la trouve très bien ! Et tu as vraiment eu ce pressentiment, que tu allais le quitter ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_-Non, pas avant, maintenant..._ Je baissais les yeux. Edward se rassit prés de moi et me releva mon visage.

_-Comment ça ? Pourquoi _? Son visage montrait de l'inquiétude. _Voudrais-tu t'en allée ?_

_-Non, bien sur que non, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va arriver quelque chose de grave..._

_-Ne dis pas ça ! Personne ne te fera de mal..._

_-Et si ça arrivait ? J'ai l'impression que mes jours son compter ! Et pas seulement les miens, enfin, que les jours de quelqu'un que j'aime sont comptés !_

_-Arrête de penser à cela ! Il n'arrivera rien... Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, je te suivrais partout où tu iras._

_-Même dans la mort ?_ Je souriais alors que lui, prit mal ce que je venais de dire... Mon sourire s'enleva.

_-J'ai dis partout ! Cela veut dire aussi dans la mort ! Je ne me vois pas sans toi dans ma vie ! Mais je ne te le répèterais plus, parce que je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de phrase sortir de_ _ta petite bouche !_ Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts avant de déposer un léger baiser. _Compris ?_ Il m'éblouissait. Comment il faisait ça ?

_-Oui..._ Chuchotai-je, presque hypnotisé par son regard, il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de moi avec ce regard la !

Edward me prit un cours instant dans ses bras en souriant conscient de son effet sur moi. Il me souleva ensuite, me transporta dans la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper.

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?_ Demandai-je, en ne comprenant rien du tout...

_-Alice vient de rentrer et j'ai entendu ses pensées de très loin. Elle veut te voir et elle arrive maintenant... Bonne chance !_

Alice entra à ce moment là dans sa chambre et Edward s'éclipsa, en m'embrassant quand même avant de disparaître.

-_Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise ici quand même ?_ Demanda Alice, les mains sur les hanches.

_-Non et je pense que tu l'aurais vue..._ Elle me souriait et je voyais dans son regard qu'elle brûlait d'impatience pour quelque chose. _Raconte moi Alice, je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose !_

-_Pas dire ! Faire quelque chose ! _Rectifia-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils, tandis qu'elle sortit de son sac des longues robes. Je me levais du lit et commençais à me diriger vers la sortie à pas de loups, pendant qu'Alice me tournait le dos.

_-Reste ici Bella ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela fait quand je te force à mettre une robe !? Alors tu vas gentiment te rasseoir et ensuite on passera aux essayages !_ Alice ce retourna vers moi. J'étais toujours en train d'essayer de m'éclipser, mais Alice appela Rosalie.

_-EDWARD !_ Hurlai-je, furieuse contre lui, parce qu'il savait ce qu'elles m'avaient réserver. C'est Emmett qui arriva avec Rosalie.

_-Il m'a dit de te dire « désolé » et "qu'il se rattrapera", et "qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix..." _Commença Emmett. Je le coupais.

_**« Voudrais-tu que je dise tout haut l'incident de tout à l'heure ? »**_ J'haussais les sourcils, triomphante. Emmett sursauta.

_-Non..._ Chuchota Emmett. Rosalie et Alice nous regardèrent perplexe.

_-C'est quoi ces messes basses ?_ Rosalie nous regardait, moi et Emmett, à tour de rôle. Le regard d'Emmett était plongé dans le mien, partagé entre un regard qui disait « je vais me venger » et un autre qui disait « ne dit rien »...

_**« Dis à Edward de ramener ses fesses TOUT DE SUITE ! » **_Emmett sursauta une nouvelle fois.

_-Emmett ?_ Rosalie, plus que curieuse maintenant en voyant la tête que j'avais faite en parlant à Emmett, interrogea son mari. Celui-ci s'éclipsa en un éclair. _EMMETT !_ Hurla Rosalie.

_-Je lui disais juste ce qu'il devait transmettre à Edward de ma part..._ J'essayais de le couvrir quand même, me rappelant que j'avais promis à Emmett de ne rien dire...

Rosalie se radoucit et regarda Alice pour confirmer que m'as torture allait commencer.

Je courus vers la sortie, mais Alice m'attrapa violemment, me projetant au sol. Rosalie arriva ensuite et m'enleva mon haut, puis mon pantalon. Emmett avait transmit le message à Edward et lui, arriva à ce moment la.

_-Je suis..._ Commença Edward. Ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand, voyant la scène qu'il se passait. Il ne bougea pas et un sourire se forma légèrement sur son visage.

_-SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !_ Criai-je. Alice, poser sur moi, cachait mon corps à moitié.

Edward posa ses yeux sur les miens, rigola brièvement et repartit. On l'entendait au loin :

_-J'aimerais pas être à sa place !_

_-MOI NON PLUS ! ALIIICE !_ Je hurlais, en m'adressant à Edward qui m'entendait et à Alice qui me tordait le bras pour le passer dans la robe.

_-Tiens toi tranquille ! Je t'avais prévenue ! Mais non, tu ne m'écoutes jamais toute façon..._ Alice parlait tranquillement, comme si elle habillait une poupée

Rosalie me tenait les jambes. Au bout de deux minutes, j'étais toujours par terre, mais vêtue d'une longue robe émeraude. Je toisais du regard Alice, puis Rosalie, qui elles, Me regardèrent les yeux pétillants.

_-Elle lui va à ravir !_ Commença Rosalie.

_-Oui, je suis fière de mon choix ! Mais tu ne crois pas que si on lui fait une fente en bas de la robe cela ferait plus sexy ?_ Continua Alice.

_-Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là !_ Je fronçais mes sourcils les regardant à tour de rôle.

_-Le décolleté aussi la met en avant ! Elle va me faire de l'ombre à mon propre mariage !_ Continua Rosalie en ignorant ma remarque. Je baissais les yeux sur mon décolleté et remarqua qu'en effet, qu'il mettait en avant mes rondeurs de ce coter la...

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, tout les regards seront braqué sur toi ! _Alice dévisageait la robe, recherchant un défaut ou une retouche à faire... _Oui, une fente ça serait bien !_

_-Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !_ Répétai-je une deuxième fois. Mais elles continuèrent toujours en m'ignorant. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, Alice me barra la route, fronçant les sourcils. _Ça y est ? Tu vas me parler ?_

_-T'es vraiment pas possible Bella ! Aller, c'est bon, tu peux retirer cette robe ! Mais fait attention quand tu l'enlève, ne fait pas comme la dernière fois, ne la déchire pas !_ Me prévint Alice.

Je m'exécutais derechef et en deux, trois mouvements, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois en sous-vêtements. Je me rhabillais et sortis de la chambre, non sans leur avoir tirer la langue avant de sortir.

_**« Au fait Alice, j'ai une lettre à te faire lire... Passe dans ma chambre après tes essayages ! » **_Dis-je avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Je descendis à la cuisine, où Edward était avec Esmé et Emmett. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, sauf celui d'Edward. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'avançais vers eux.

Je souriais à Esmé, puis à Emmett, quand enfin Edward me regarda. Il me souriait croyant que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mon regard croisa le sien et mon sourire tomba.

Esmé vint s'asseoir en face de moi et Edward, à coter d'Emmett et tout les deux rigolèrent. Ils posèrent leurs coudes sur la table de la cuisine et nous regardèrent attentivement, comme si ils suivaient une série téléviser.

_-Tu voulais ma mort c'est ça ? _Commençai-je théâtralement.

_-Non. Et je vois que tu es toujours en vie !_ Continua-t-il du même air que moi. Je souriais.

_-Je te parle plus !_ Lui dis-je en détournant mon regard du sien. Lui, rigola, comme si il ne m'en croyait pas capable. Je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail.

Edward se leva et vint en face de moi. Esmé et Emmett étaient presque allongés sur la table, suivant le moindre fait et geste que nous faisions. Je m'empêchais de rire, me demandant s'ils se doutaient de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

_-Tu te crois vraiment capable de ne plus me parler ? _Demanda-t-il.

Je l'ignorais toujours, en regardant ailleurs. Il se rapprocha encore plus, collant son ventre au mien, ses pieds étaient entre les miens. Il me força à lever mon regard. Je ne pouvais même pas le repousser. Il me regarda intensément, m'éblouissant encore une fois. Je secouais le bras en direction d'Emmett et d'Esmé.

_-Dites lui d'arrêter de faire ça !_ Dis-je en essayant d'avoir un peu de secours.

_-De faire quoi ?_ Dit Edward en rapprochant de plus en plus son visage du mien. A présent, je ne respirai plus et ne pouvais plus quitter mon regard du sien.

_-Wow ! Edward, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça !_ Disait Jasper en entrant dans la cuisine. Esmé et Emmett lui grognèrent dessus, râlant d'avoir gâcher la scène qu'ils attendaient, ils lui jetèrent même des tasses de café qui ne servaient à rien. Jasper en esquiva une, mais pas la deuxième.

Je pu enfin détacher mon regard de celui d'Edward, pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. J'éclatais de rire, suivit par Edward. Esmé se leva et passant à coter de Jasper, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, puis elle retourna à ses occupations.

Emmett aida sa mère, et Jasper s'installa autour de la table, ne comprenant toujours pas se qu'il avait manqué.

_-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es pardonné !_ Dis je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Il me regarda surprit et m'attrapa. Je ne savais pas quel position j'avais, mais je voyais tout les objets à l'envers, je suppose que j'avais la tête en bas...

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Un lit tout neuf était disposé en travers de sa chambre. A chaque fois, il y avait des objets rajoutés dans cette maison, mais jamais je ne m'apercevais quand ils rentraient dans cette maison.

_-Pourquoi y a-t-il un lit ici ?_ Demandai-je.

_-Parce que je me suis dit, qu'un jour tu accepteras peut-être d'emménager dans ma chambre..._

_-On ne dort jamais et ta chambre est à coter de la mienne... Pourquoi voudrais-tu __que j'emménage dans ta chambre ?_

_-Pour que ce ne soit plus seulement ma chambre, mais « notre chambre »._

Je le regardais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'emmena sur son lit très confortable et commença à me câliner. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses mains papillonnaient un peu partout sur mon corps. Cela ne me déplaisait pas, mais une sensation d'étouffement m'envahissait.

_-Ça ne va pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il voyant que j'avais du mal à respirer...

_-Si, mais c'est trop tôt..._

_-Je comprends._ Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, puis sur mes lèvres, ma respiration redevint au fur et à mesure plus calme. Elle s'accéléra ensuite sous ses baisers, qui me faisaient toujours un effet que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

_**« Au fait, tu es pardonner ! »**_ Dis je en parlant de tout à l'heure...

Edward rigola et continua une série de baisers et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder mon calme...

_**« Je t'aime » **_Réussis-je à articuler dans à travers ses pensées.


	11. 9 COMPLOTS

**_...Chapitre 9. Complots...._**

_-J'aimerais trouver quelque chose d'unique pour Emmett, pour qu'il se souvienne particulièrement de ce mariage... Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?_ Demanda Rosalie.

Nous étions Alice, Rosalie et moi, assise sur une table d'un café, en ville. Nous avions pris des boissons qu'on ne toucherait pas. Si nous étions ici, c'est parce que tous nos hommes, en particulier Emmett, nous avaient chassé de la maison pour « X » raison...

On avait demander plusieurs fois à Alice si elle voyait ce qu'ils préparaient où ce qu'ils faisaient, mais elle nous répondait toujours la même chose :

_« Ils jouent à leur jeux vidéo ! »_ Ce qui nous énervais encore plus. Nous chasser de la maison pour leurs jeux...

Les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, malgré qu'il n'y ait aucun rayon de soleil, Alice répondit à la question de Rosalie :

_-Non, désolé, cette fois-ci mon imagination débordante, comme l'appel Bella, ne peut pas t'aider !_

_-Moi j'ai peut-être une idée ! Tu pourrais ne pas coucher avec Emmett jusqu'à la lune de miel ! Après, ce ne sera que mieux !_

Rosalie ouvrit grand ses yeux, comme si elle n'était pas sur d'elle...

_-Cruelle idée ! Pauvre Emmett..._ Commença Alice d'un ton faussement compatissent.

_-Oui, c'est une bonne idée... Mais, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui résister ! A partir du moment où il saura qu'il ne se passera rien avant la lune de miel, il fera tout pour me faire craquer..._ _Et je dois l'avouer, il peut être très, très convainquant !_ Continua Rosalie, vraiment désespérer.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me concentrerais sur toi ! Et la plupart du temps, ma tête ne me trompe pas !_ _Je te préviendrais !_ Intervint Alice en baissant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, comme une détective privée.

_-Sa veut dire que tu me verras en pleine action avec Emmett ?_ S'affola Rosalie. Alice souriait perversement et je repris :

_-Et je pourrais le rendre fou ! Je pourrais rentrer dans sa tête et lui faire croire vraiment qu'il ne veut rien faire avec toi ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser !_ Je me frottais les mains en souriant, tandis que Rosalie et Alice me regardèrent choquée. _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ?_

_-Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Rendre les gens fou ?_ Demanda Rosalie.

_-Je savais pas que tu étais sadique Bella ! Tu fais peur ! Mais ça va devenir intéressant !_ Enchaîna Alice.

_-Je ne sais pas si je peux rendre les gens fou, je n'ai jamais essayé... Mais il y a un début à tout non ? Et puis, si je fais ça, c'est plus parce que c'est à cause d'Emmett que nous avons été chassé de la maison !D'ailleurs, pourquoi Esmé a pu rester là-bas ?_ Expliquai-je.

_-Elle n'est pas rester à la maison, Carlisle l'a emmener faire une ballade, à la demande d'Emmett, je crois qu'ils sont allés près d'un zoo..._ Déclara Rosalie. On éclata toutes de rire...

_-J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de dégât ! Qu'aucun animal ne disparaîtra du zoo..._ Continua Alice.

Après quelques secondes, nous reprenions notre sérieux, je remarquais qu'un peu plus loin, deux garçons ne cessaient pas de nous observer et de parler sur nous...

_**« On a des admirateurs ! Mais ne vous retournez pas ! »**_ Elles sursautèrent et bien sur, elles ne m'écoutèrent pas et elles se retournèrent pour voir qui étaient nos admirateurs...

_**« Ne m'écoutez pas surtout ! S'ils viennent nous voir, je vous laisse parler ! » **_Je détournais mon regard...

C'était la première fois que j'arrivais à parler à deux personnes en même temps... S'en m'en rendre compte, je souriais et attrapais le verre en face de moi. Je pris la paille entre mes lèvres, aspira le liquide et avala le tout. Geste très humain...

Je recrachais tout de suite ma gorgée, c'était comme boire du sable, ou plutôt manger du sable qui resterait coincé en travers de la gorge...

J'attirais les regards de presque tout le monde, tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie, voyant ce que je venais de faire, éclatèrent de rire. Tout le monde s'inquiétait parce que je m'étouffais violemment, alors que mes sœurs rigolaient...

Je grimaçais et toussais plusieurs fois avant de reprendre une respiration normale...

_-J'ai avalée de travers !_ Ais-je répondue à une des serveuses inquiète, qui elle, avait toisé mes sœurs du regard.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris Bella ? Tu voulais savoir quel goût ton coca avait ?_ Rigolait toujours Rosalie.

_-Faut croire que ça m'avait manqué... Bwaah ! C'est horrible !_ Répondis-je en grimaçant. _La prochaine fois qu'Emmett me lance un défi, je saurais quel défi je lui ferais faire ! Bwaah ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Et dire que je buvais ça avant..._

Une des serveuses m'avait entendue et elle s'était arrêtée en me regardant curieusement. Je lui souriais timidement, consciente de la gaffe que je venais de dire. Alice avait les yeux dans le vague, puis quelques secondes après, elle revint à elle.

_-Aller ! On s'en va, sinon je sens que l'on va vraiment se faire remarquer. Le soleil va se montrer dans peu de temps..._

Rosalie alla payer nos consommations et laissa un gros pourboire au jeune serveur qui était au comptoir. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le jeune homme rougis violement.

Contente d'elle, Rosalie revint vers nous et nous quittions le café pour nous diriger vers la nouvelle voiture décapotable d'Alice, qu'elle avait gagnée contre un pari fait avec Edward...

Alice était au volant, Rosalie du coter passager et comme à mon habitude, je m'étais mise derrière...

Mettant l'autoradio en route, une musique que nous connaissions toutes les trois passait. On commençait à chanter, non, à crier les paroles de la chanson.

Rosalie faisait voler ses cheveux dans le vent, Alice secouait lentement sa tête, faisant comme si elle tenait un micro dans ses mains, l'autre était sur le volant, tandis que j'étais au milieu de la banquette, entre mes deux sœurs, levant les bras pour mieux sentir le vent, en continuant de chanter.

Arrivant devant notre maison, le soleil faisait briller nos peaux. Alice avait raison et elle s'en félicitait.

La maison nous était toujours interdite et nous ne savions toujours pas pourquoi...

Je décidais d'aller chasser pour enlever ce goût de javel que j'avais toujours dans la bouche... Rosalie et Alice rigolèrent et je filais à travers les bois...

Je m'aventurais plus loin que d'habitude. Le soleil brillait plus fort à présent, je courrais toujours, évitant les arbres. Les racines se prenaient dans mes pieds, mais elles ne résistèrent pas sous le choc et la vitesse à laquelle j'allais.

Je ralentis ma course voyant au loin que le soleil brillait beaucoup dans un endroit que je n'avais jamais vue. J'entrais dans ce halot de lumière quelque secondes après et fût émerveillée par ce que je voyais.

Une immense prairie.

Aucuns arbres ne couvraient cette grande surface verte. Aucun animales n'étaient présent, seul l'herbe et les fleurs couvraient le sol. J'inspirais profondément regardant tout autour de moi, sentant tout les mélanges d'odeurs qu'il y avait. C'était magique...

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LA MAISON DES CULLEN...**

_-Arrête Emmett, ça ne marchera pas ! Alice le verra bien avant que tu mettes ton plan à l'action !_ Râla Jasper.

_-Non, parce que rien n'est fait et si rien n'est précis elle ne le voit pas, je me suis renseigné avec Edward, en demandant à Bella et Rosalie... Sa va marcher !_

_-Tu es diabolique, je ne savais même pas que c'était pour ça que tu voulais ces renseignements ! _Continua Edward.

Les trois frères étaient assis au salon, jouant à un jeu vidéo, rigolant de leurs complots...

_-Jasper, ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas faire partie de notre petit jeu ?_ Demanda Emmett.

_-Et si Alice le découvre et qu'elles nous font pire ?_ Rétorqua Jasper.

-_Alors le jeu sera d'autant plus marrant !_ Rigola Edward. _Mais je vois mal ma Bella me faire une farce !_

_-Les filles sont diaboliques ! Ne les sous estimes pas ! Tu serais surpris !_ Jasper essaya de dissuader ses frères, mais c'était perdu d'avance.

_-Moi en tout cas, je sais que Rosalie n'hésitera pas une seconde ! Un vrai petit démon cette fille !_

_-C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes ! Qui ce ressemble s'assemble, n'est ce pas ?_ Edward parlait en regardant Emmett et perdit la partie de son jeu face à lui.

_-WOUHOUU !!_ Cria Emmett, il continua très sérieusement. _Tu me dois l'achat de mes nouvelles chaussures !!_

Edward et Jasper rigolèrent, en se moquant de leur frère. Celui-ci soupira, et posa la manette qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_-Je vous explique mon plan ?_ Demanda Emmett._ Jasper tu es avec nous ? _Le concerné acquiesça. _Très bien, alors il faut faire vite et ne pas trop réfléchir. Ecoutez bien..._

**PDV BELLA.**

Après avoir explorer cette prairie et avoir bu le sang d'une gazelle, j'étais retournée vers mes sœurs. Elles étaient allongées près des arbres, au soleil, profitant des seuls instants où elles pouvaient s'exposer au soleil sans se cacher.

_-Le goût de Javel est parti ?_ Rigola Alice.

_-Haha !_ Dis-je faussement amuser.

_-Viens par ici ! J'ai vue des choses intéressantes !_ Je les rejoignis plus rapidement et m'assis contre l'arbre en face d'elles.

_-Raconte !_ S'impatienta Rosalie.

Alice nous raconta à toutes les deux, le complot que nous avaient préparés nos hommes. Je rigolais d'avance à l'idée que cette farce allait se retourner contre eux.

Nous attendions patiemment au soleil le retour de Carlisle et Esmé. Emmett nous appela à travers la maison en criant.

_-Rosalie ! Tu peux revenir maintenant ! La maison ne vous ais plus interdite !_

_-Deux minutes mon chéri ! On veut encore profiter du soleil mais on arrive !_ Cria Rosalie à son mari. Elle continua pour nous, en chuchotant extrêmement doucement. _Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ?_ Alice se concentra et répondit :

-_Deux minutes ! Ils courent, ils vont vite ! On ne va pas tarder à les entendre !_

En effet, Alice avait raison quelques secondes après sa déclaration, on pu entendre le rire d'Esmé au loin, accompagné par celui de Carlisle.

_-J'arrive mon cœur !_ Cria Rosalie pour Emmett, en nous regardant et en haussant les épaules. Elle chuchota une nouvelle fois très doucement_. Ils faut qu'ils soient préparer non ? J'en ai trop fait?_

Alice éclata de rire en revenant à elle. Elle articulait difficilement, que tout allait marcher comme prévu !

Esmé arriva en première, suivit par Carlisle tout les deux prit dans des fou rires. Ils se dirigeaient droit sur la maison. Moi et mes sœurs étions vers l'entrée en regardant l'action de près. Esmé arriva et nous nous écartions pour lui laisser place.

Elle ouvrit la porte à vitesse vampirique. Le seau d'eau qui était pendu à la porte ne tomba pas sur elle, qui allait trop vite, mais sur Carlisle qui arriva quelques seconds après.

Edward et Jasper, se levèrent de leurs cachettes et jetèrent ensemble des tomates, des jus d'orange et tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Cette fois, Esmé prit tous sur elle.

Emmett sortie du haut de l'escalier et lança un pot de peinture vert. Il voulu retenir son action, voyant que c'était sa mère, mais ne réussi pas. Donc, Esmé qui était déjà couverte de nourriture en tout genre, se retrouva pleine de peinture verte...

Carlisle lui, était seulement mouiller.

J'étais morte de rire, la tête d'Edward voyant sa mère dans cette état, me faisais tordre de rire. Je ne voyais pas Jasper d'où j'étais, mais vue comme Alice riait je me doutais que ce devait être horriblement drôle.

Je savais maintenant que ça allait barder pour eux, ce qui me fis rire encore plus...

Je m'étais assise par terre toujours en rigolant... Un cri retenti.

_-EMMETT, JASPER ET EDWARD CULLEN !! VOUS ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE TOUT NETTOYER !_ Esmé hurla en voyant sa maison sans dessus dessous.

_-Cela ne te fais rien d'être toute verte ?_ Tenta Emmett.

_-EMMETT !_ Engueula Esmé, elle continua plus calmement et très sérieusement. _Si tu rigoles... Déjà que tu vas passé un sale quart d'heure, mais si tu oses rigoler..._

Emmett tortilla sa bouche dans tout les sens pour ne pas rire. Il fixa les yeux de sa mère, puis les ferma et inspira profondément pour faire partir son envie de rire. Nous trois étions toujours morte de rire.

Esmé se retourna vers nous lentement. Elle faisait peur, très peur ! Plus aucune d'entre nous ne laissions échappés un rire, on ne respirait même plus... Esmé nous regarda telle une mère prête à faire une crise de nerf.

_-On dirait un ovni !_ Gloussa Carlisle. Esmé se retourna ensuite vers lui._ D'accord ! Je ne dis plus rien... Je ne rigole plus !... Promis ! Mais arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Tu fais peur !_

Esmé rigola légèrement, puis elle s'avança vers son mari.

_-N'y pense même pas ! Ne te colle pas à moi !_ Carlisle commença à reculer.

_-Oh si mon amour ! Tu vas y passer aussi !_ Esmé sauta sur son mari et se tortilla sur lui. Peu à peu, Carlisle aussi se retrouva tout vert. Mes sœurs et moi étions rentrer dans la maison en observant les adultes se chamailler.

Je rigolais voyant la scène, puis je reçu en pleine figure un liquide gluant. Je me stoppais de rire et tout le monde me regarda puis partit en fou rire. Edward était venu derrière moi et m'avait mis un mélange de je ne sais quoi, qui avait une couleur marron.

Mes bras étaient écartés, ma bouche était ouverte et tout le monde rigolait.

Emmett récupéra un pot de peinture bleu qu'il avait mis de coter et le vida sur Rosalie.

Ses cheveux étaient tout bleus, tout comme son chemisier qui était blanc d'origine, ses chaussures et son pantalon. Elles pris la même position que moi. Je souriais malgré moi.

Alice, voyant d'avance ce que Jasper lui avait réserver, se retourna et lui pris des mains le saladier, contenant la même substance que j'avais sur la figure, pour le renverser sur Jasper. Il était surprit et il secoua sa tête.

_-J'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée !_ Tout le monde rigola face à sa déduction.

Je me retournais vers Edward, je montrais mes mains en évidence pour dire que j'étais neutre. Il me tendit ses bras. Je lui fis un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

J'avais enlevé comme je le pouvais la substance bizarre que m'avais mise Edward, mais il y en restait sur mes épaules. J'en pris un peu et j'écrasais ma main sur son visage, puis j'éclatais de rire, Edward était tout marron, comme je l'avais été quelques minutes avant.

_-Je t'avais dis que les femmes sont diaboliques ! Tu l'as sous-estimé ta Bella ! _Rigola Jasper.

Après ce quart d'heure de rigolade, Esmé reprit son sérieux et nous força à tout nettoyer.

Je pris ensuite une douche et je rejoignis Edward dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'entraînais dehors.

Alice chuchota quelque chose à Jasper en sautillant, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, apparemment Edward non plus, trop curieux de savoir où je voulais l'emmener.

Une fois dehors et toujours aussi curieux de savoir ce que je lui préparais, il me demanda :

_-Où tu m'emmènes ?_

_-J'ai un endroit à te montrer !_

_

* * *

_

**Voila voila ! Pour l'instant je vous ai remis 3 ou 4 chapitres, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont... Je mettrais la suite bientot, promis ! Bisous a tout le monde !!**

**Naikyy ^^**


End file.
